One Big Happy Family
by ellamariexx
Summary: We can speculate about the future, but on a more practical level, we have to admit that we simply don't know what will happen. EdxWin family drabbles. Set after manga end.
1. Changing

**A/N: **No idea why this story manifested itself into my head. All I know is that it is preventing me from working on other things and therefore must be released. Ive only ever done one other one shot type story so this is rare indeed. But it looks like this is the start of a number of drabbles focusing on my favorite couple as they start their own family.

* * *

**Changing:**

He wasn't sure what was worse, the sight or the smell. Terrible, unforgivable and decidedly the most disgusting thing he had ever come across. And that was saying something; he had grown up in a place that held a sheep festival every spring. Wipes…where the hell were those wipes? It looked like a world war in there and he wasn't about to go in without back up.

Making a face he grabbed the tiny ankles together and lifted up the baby's butt so that he could pull off the offending item and clear away the evidence. This was of course the end of his relationship with chocolate or anything that resembled the color brown.

Baby did not appreciate the cold air or his slow movements. Picking up the baby powder he assumed a few pats would do the job. Realistically, a tap would have sufficed, but how the hell was he supposed to know that? The air misted with white powder and he would be damned if any of it actually went where it was originally planned. The wails which had initially provoked him to check for problems began to escalate. Shit, no pun intended.

Winry rushed in and he was sure mothers had a locating device for crying children and fumbling fathers. "Ed? What are you doing to poor little Eddy?" She stared at the white out area and glared at him. "Why would you use the whole bottle?"

In one, two swipes top,she had him clean and wrapped back up again in his diaper. The tiny infant instantly settled, his little fingers grasped around his mother's finger as she rocked him gently. Stupid, no good, Hohenheim. He had no idea what the hell he was doing and it felt good to pin it on his own father rather than to take on any blame himself.

"Hold out your arms." His wife asked, her voice soft and sweet. Yes, motherhood did bring out a whole new side to her.

He looked up, the scowl leaving his face as he stared into her calmed expression. Reluctantly, he held his arms out as she gently passed the baby to his grasp. Eddy's grip on his mother's finger didn't release. He wasn't crying but the fussing noise didn't sound happy either. "See? He doesn't want me, he wants you Win." He attempted to hand the kid back over.

Winry smirked at him, before flicking him on the forehead with her free hand.

"What was that for?"

"Don't be an idiot Ed, he's your son, of course he wants you too." She gently detached her finger, replacing it with Eds. Almost immediately the infant grabbed on tight, holding onto Ed's finger as if his life depended on it.

"Whoa." He marveled at his son, wondering if he would ever tire of being amazed by it all.

Winry smiled at them and he felt his earlier discomfort fade away. Motherhood suited her in ways he knew even surprised her.

"He's only a couple days old Ed, you're not going to be perfect from day one, it takes time." She leaned in and gave them each a kiss. "Next time he messes his diaper, I'll be sure to let you know." She sang happily before heading into their room for bed.

"Hey! I just changed a natural disaster!"

She walked back in with her hands on her hips and he couldn't help but appreciate the way her chest stuck out a little bit more lately. "Trust me Ed; you're not the first or last person to ever deal with that. Just remember, when you're old and you need _your_ diaper changed who do you think is going to do it?"

Ed shook his head in amusement. "Mommy is a cruel, cruel woman."

Eddy blinked up at him before his eyelids drooped close again. Things might be changing around the place, but changing diapers seemed to be the worst of it.

As he laid his son down to sleep he chuckled. "How about that, equivalent exchange huh?"


	2. Practicality

**Practicality:**

There were a million different things that needed to get done. Some were obviously more important than others, but the steady additions to the list were frightening. For starters the pile of clothes she had been ignoring were only beginning to smell worse and while a cold shower on a hot summer's day was nice, the novelty had worn off. Besides fixing the water heater, it was clear that the old house was only starting to show its wear and tear.

Rubbing the back of her arm across her forehead she put down her wrench and moved out from under the sink. Her heart sank as she heard the distant sound of crying. It had barely been half an hour! Running full speed into the living room she scooped up little Sara and began to bounce her ever so slightly, cooing gently into her ear. Sara yawned and just as Winry began to hope that it hadn't interrupted the other sleeping occupant in the house she heard a thump followed by the sound of little feet on the stairs. So much for getting to the laundry.

"Why?" She stammered out in accusation to no one in particular.

As predicted Eddy rushed down the stairs and hugged her leg tightly, "Mommy!" He squealed, "Mommy I'm done with my nap, can we play now? Can we, can we?" He jumped around her.

There was no use trying to shush her five year old son, well not soon enough that he hadn't woke Sara up for good. If there was one thing about parenting she had truly grasped it was that a tired kid was an impossible kid. While Eddy could go without a nap every now and then, Sara on the other hand was not quite so accommodating. The slight whimpers began to build until they were full blown sobs.

"Mommy? Mommy? Mommy?"

Everyone had a breaking point; unfortunately she didn't have the luxury of having one. "Edward Urey Elric I heard you loud and clear the first time."

She was a Rockbell dammit; they were a strong breed of women. They were supposed to be independent and unmoving, so why did she feel like she was moving backwards instead of forward? Taking a deep breath she looked back at Eddy, just starting the all-encompassing task of calming Sara back down. "Ok, how about you go get Den and we give him a bath?" It wasn't high on her list but Sara liked bubbles and Eddie loved their dog.

**xXxXx**

Ed shut the door behind him, hanging his traveling cloak on a hook before discarding his shoes. Just the sight of the house had confirmed his decision. Strange, usually they ate dinner around this time. Looking around he could feel the stress from his trip to Central melt away like ice on a summer's day. The corner of his lips twitched upwards as he spotted just what he was looking for.

Winry was fast asleep next to the play pen, both Den and Eddy curled up at her side. A quick glance revealed his little girl sound asleep like the rest of them, her thumb partially sticking out of her mouth. Not wanting to wake them up he busied himself, picking up stray toys and putting Winry's wrench back into her workshop. He knew just by that one little detail that she was overworked and stressed. Winry didn't just leave her tools lying around. Just as he was making his way out of the kitchen he spotted a list on the wall and his heart dropped.

Already checked off were four rush order automail jobs, a clogged sink, replaced broken tiles in the upstairs bathroom, a trip to the grocery store with a food list that contained ingredients for his beloved stew with a note of his expected arrival. Off to the side he eyed a photo of them together as a family, his throat constricted tightly. A simple phrase he had once used stared back at him in bold letters 'Don't Forget'.

It hadn't dawned on him that the phrase could mean something else entirely. Time was different than it used to be. One week before could end up looking like a month nowadays.

"You're home."

Ed turned around to see Winry smiling like Christmas had come early. Looking around her he saw his son had turned to use Den as his new pillow, Sara still fast asleep.

He didn't want to say it, but his logical mind wouldn't let it go. "This isn't going to work."

It was hard to watch her face fall. "I know." She replied back looking defeated.

None of this was what he had wanted for her. "I resigned from the military."

Whatever she had been expecting that must not have been it because she looked like he did when she first told him they were going to have a baby.

"I'm needed here." He amended.

Without another set of helping hands things had been rough. Trying to balance everything was taking a lot out of her but his words didn't comfort her. It wasn't what she wanted; she didn't want him to feel pressured into this role. Practicality aside, she knew something had to give but she didn't want him to wind up regretting staying with her and the kids. "I wanted this." She corrected. "I wanted to live here in Resembool, I wanted to continue to work on automail and I wanted a family. I'll figure out how to make this work, I just need more time that's all."

He rubbed the back of his neck looking a little amused; for what reason she couldn't tell. "Who says I don't want to be here?"

Winry looked up at him afraid that she was falling for a lie. "I just want us to be happy. If that means that you need your job in Central then I understand."

Ed couldn't help but laugh at that. "You stubborn woman, I'm trying to tell you that I don't want that!"

Perplexed she pushed the issue. "You mean to tell me that you don't want to travel the world, you would rather stay here in good 'ole Resembool?"

He kissed her on the forehead before taking another look at where the rest of his family was dozing. "I've got everything I've ever wanted right here."

Why did she always have to be the one to think realistically? "How are we going to afford everything, my job isn't consistent and-"

"Winry." He interrupted her. "We'll figure out a way to make it work." Running his hands down her arms he squeezed them in assurance. "I want to be here."

The tired and overly exhausted expression on her face lifted a little. She eyed him carefully, "You really think this is what you want?"

He wasn't a teenager anymore. There was no point in running all over the place when he had everything he wanted waiting for him. He grabbed her before she could protest and dipped her low kissing her romantically.

"Ew."

Both of them looked up to see Eddy watching them with his nose wrinkled.

Ed loved that the boys blue eyes made his expression so similar to his wifes. He wondered if she knew she made the same exact expression. Frowning, he pretended to be upset. "What? No welcome back Dad?"

The little boy folded his arms across his chest. "Are you staying home?"

Den choose that moment to bark, officially setting off Sara into one of her crying rants. He noticed that Eddy wasn't the only one waiting on his answer. Winry was staring at him like his words decided what came next for her.

There were a million different things he had thought he needed to do in his life. He had returned his brother back to his body and had even regained his arm. But not matter how many things he had decided he needed to do; there was one that should always come first.

"This is our home isn't it? Of course I'm staying."

The glow on her face made his words more than the truth, they turned it into a promise. Later in the night when they were alone and the kids had finally fallen asleep he entered their bedroom, reveling in the sight in front of him.

He came up behind her, his hands wrapping around her waist as he planted kisses on her neck. God he missed her. But the exhausted look on her face halted anything further. "Rain check?" She mumbled apologetically as she stifled a yawn.

There was nothing he wouldn't do for this girl. Wrapping his arms around her he tried to settle in for sleep but he couldn't help what being around her did to him.

"Ed?" She asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Maybe you should go take a cold shower." She offered sweetly but he didn't miss the amusement in her voice.

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled but smiled none the less. "I'll fix the water heater tomorrow."

Practicality was everything.


	3. First Step

**First Step:**

Ed perched low to the ground, his arms outstretched. He had missed his son's first steps, so he was determined to catch Sara's. "Come on sweetie." He coaxed her repeatedly.

The tiny Elric held onto the couch, her eyes wide as she stared at her father. He glanced at his pocket watch before letting out a groan. They needed to leave soon to pick up Al and Mei from the train station. "Come to daddy Sara!" He smiled encouragingly.

She just stared at him, her legs wobbling a little as she held onto the couch. The logic in her face read that her falling was so not worth leaving the safety of the couch. He should have grabbed something to bribe her with. From squatting so long, his own legs felt a little wobbly and strained. It took a lot for him to not mess up his enthusiastic appearance for his daughter. Shifting a little bit closer he waved her in again, making sure to smile bigger. She smiled back at him, a tiny giggle coming from her as she waved back at him.

Well, that was that. She was going to make him wait. Falling backwards to the ground he sat with his legs crossed and shook his head. "You're going to walk as soon as I turn my back on you huh?"

Feeling defeated he blew out a long breath and got to his feet. Winry joined them, Eddie close on her heels as he gazed curiously over to where Ed had been working with his little sister.

"I'm telling you Ed, it's still too early for her to be walking." Winry reminded him sagely.

Ed made a face, "Look at her! She's been standing up by herself for days and I saw her walk a few spaces holding on." He stated stubbornly as he turned his back to his daughter to defend himself to his wife.

"Daaa…daa."

He held up a hand to stifle the talk, "Listen Winry, I guarantee she's going to do it soon and…"

"Daaa…daa."

Frowning he ignored the voice and continued. He glared at Winry who was staring at him like he was crazy.

"Ed-"Winry started to speak but he cut her off.

"I'm not going to miss it this time around!" He protested confidently.

Winry slapped a hand over his mouth, looking completely awestruck. "Ed shut up!"

Eddie joined in laughing with Winry as if they were sharing their own private joke. He froze when Winry slowly turned him around to see Sara sitting at his feet her arms stretched up. "Daa…daa." She asked again, her eyes large.

"Did she just…?"

Winry picked up the little girl as he stood stunned. "Yes! That is daddy. What a smart girl you are!"

When they met Al and Mei at the train station he was still a little bit dazed. "Hey brother, something wrong?" Al asked looking concerned when they were out of earshot of their wives.

It finally sank in and he felt like an idiot. "I've been waiting all day for Sara to take her first step and she goes and talks."

"She said her first word?" Al asked looking excited. "What was it?"

He had been so worried about missing out on things with Sara as he had with his son that he had almost missed this too. She had given him something better than a first step. "She called me daaa da."


	4. Thunderstorms

**Thunderstorms:**

The thunder clapped loudly outside but it wasn't the reason why Ed was suddenly lurched out of his sleep. "Wha? Wha-whosethere?" He spoke out in rush, his senses trying desperately to find their bearings in the dark. Winry shifted next to him, groaning out something to the equivalent of go back to sleep, but she too woke at the sound of their door creaking open. He could see her hand dart for the wrench on the bedside table.

A little face peered around the edge of the door looking frightened.

"Eddy!" Winry breathed out in relief.

Sure enough the little guy who had opened their door came running in; jumping into his mother's awaiting arms. Ed watched her look him over as if something had happened. "What's wrong baby?" She asked, the doctor in her kicking in as she began to examine him for injury.

Their son looked up at them, his eyes wide as another booming roar echoed outside. Ed sighed in understanding. "It's just a storm kiddo, no reason to be scared."

He exchanged a look with Winry who seemed to calm a little at his diagnostic.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" The little boy asked fearfully.

He didn't like the idea of his son being scared of something that could be scientifically explained as perfectly natural. A lot of kids were scared of thunderstorms, hell plenty of adults too, but he wasn't about to make up a cheesy lie to make the kid feel better. "It may seem scary but we're safe in here bud. Go back to bed."

It was hard to watch his sons face fall even further. "Please?" He begged.

"Come on." Ed picked his son up and carried him back to his room. It was hard to watch Eddy's brave attempts to hold back the tears as another wave of thunder shook the skies. Tucking the little one in bed he perched himself on the edge of the mattress. He ruffled Eddies hair in the same way he did to Winry to make her feel better. "Do you know why there's thunder and lightning?"

Eddy sniffled but shook his head none the less.

"Lightening is just electricity. It starts up in the clouds when the positive and negative charges build up and when enough of that charge accumulates a bolt of electricity flows between different areas of opposite charge. You'll even see it flowing from the clouds to the ground. Now thunder is made when the lightning goes through the air heating it and making it expand. Once it cools and contracts the movement of air makes that loud noise we've been hearing called thunder." Another crack of thunder off in the distance brought him out of his scientific ramblings. "You know I think the storm has almost passed."

Looking over he smiled, the kid was out cold. Standing up he walked back to his own room, closing the door behind him. Winry was waiting for him, a smirk on her face. Jumping under the covers next to her he kissed her chastely. "All taken care of."

"You are such a science geek."

He laughed at that. "This science geek just saved us from Eddys snoring and kicking legs."

Winry raised an eyebrow, "Where do you think he gets it from?"

Oh he could counter that one. "Where do you think he gets being scared of thunder storms from, huh? I seem to remember you sneaking into the room Al and I shared quite a few times."

She crawled over on top of him. Leaning down she drew close enough to kiss him. Her response was slow and seductive. "You always were so good at making me feel better."

"And now?" He asked feeling the excitement build and the need for sleep long gone.

She kissed him slowly along his jaw. "I can think of a few ways to return the favor…"

He had come to love the sound of thunder and the pretty girl that it drove into his room. Yes, it was better to explain the scientific part of thunderstorms to his son rather than to explain why he personally enjoyed them, enjoyed them very much.


	5. Goodbye

**Goodbye:**

Winry put her boots on after pulling the hood of her jacket over her head and heading out into the rain. Shivering hard she winced as the cool fall air rushed on by, dropping the temperature even further. Holding up the lantern she looked around expectantly but still no sign of Edward or Den. The sick feeling made her stomach roll as she thought about both of them out there in the dark.

She couldn't remember a time when her childhood pet wasn't around. To date, her time in Rush Valley had been the longest period away from her. The mud splashed up over her boots as she began to set out; afraid of what would happen if they didn't find her, but even more so if they did. Den's name carried in the wind, echoing across the large expanse around her.

Just as she started to descend down into the hilly valley she noticed a figure moving slowly towards her. As the figure drew closer she felt the tears begin to bud in her eyes. Edward walked into the light, his arms supporting the black and white dog. His lips were pulled thin and she struggled to find the words to ask what she needed to know.

"Den?"

The dog's ears perked a little at the sound of her call. Ed cleared his throat, his voice sounding husky with emotion. "Let's get her inside."

Not caring about the floors she had just cleaned earlier in the day she raced into the house grabbing some warm towels. As she wrapped the old dog up Ed threw some logs into the fireplace and worked at lighting a fire.

Sitting on the rug she felt the heat radiating out towards them, but Den still remained a concerning cold. Ed paced the space for a few minutes before shooting her a look at last. Winry knew they were thinking the same thing and it broke her heart. Den was far from his puppy years but somehow his presence in their life had never been questioned. No metal appendage could fix this and no amount of wishing would either.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked her, looking a little lost.

She gently petted the fur on the top of the dog's head. "We should wake Eddy; I think he should be able to say…" Her voice hitched and she couldn't go on.

Ed nodded and raced off coming down a few minutes later with a bleary eyed little boy.

The dogs panting began to build, the sound of her heart like a racing drum. Ed wrapped his arm around her when she began to cry. Nothing lasts forever, no matter how much you want it to.

Eddy petted Den from nose to tail looking confused. "Kiss her mommy…it always makes me feel better."

Edward smiled at the boy's optimism, "It's her time to go."

"But…she's our dog; I don't want her to go." Eddy stared back at his father with a slight heir of defiance. The similarities between him and his father were so glaring at times.

"Den is an old dog; she will be in more pain if we make her stay." Ed pointed out gently and even she felt herself hanging onto his words.

Tears were welling up in her son's eyes and she wished she really could fix this. Winry reached out and pulled him between her and Ed. "What do we do?" Their son asked bleakly.

Ever since she had gone missing that morning Winry had a sinking feeling something was wrong. They had been trying to think of what to do all day, but when Ed came walking with her in his arms Winry knew there was only one thing left to do. "We're her family, so we'll stay by her side until it's time to go." She answered lovingly.

Winry could feel the dog still in her lap, her time finally up. A terrible weight tugged at her heart as she leaned down and kissed the top of Den's head. "Goodbye Den." Turning into Ed's shoulder she sobbed until she had nothing left to give.

There was no service and no gathering at the familiar graveyard, just a simple hole in the backyard and the four of them. It seemed like such a small farewell for such a beloved dog. No matter how many times she and Ed had both dealt with death, it would always be hard to say goodbye. She held onto her sons hand as she looked over at Ed who was cradling Sara against his shoulder.

She nudged Eddy gently, reminding him that it was his turn to speak. "I'm sorry I got mad at you for eating my pie that one day, I hope you get to eat lots of pie wherever you are. I love you, you were my favorite doggie."

Ed was next, his voice much quieter than usual. "We'll never forget you, I'll never forget you. Goodbye Den."

It was her turn to speak but she couldn't find the words to begin to explain the loss she felt. The tears began to build as she tried to clear her throat. "You know how much you mean to me…I'll miss you Den."

Despite the hollow ache of missing her dog she knew that a life lived to its fullest held no regrets. She also knew that she still had her family and they would get through this together.


	6. Good Morning

**A/N:** Back to good ole fluff

**Good Morning:**

It was rare that he actually woke up without the help of a crying baby or jumping toddler. He rolled onto his back, his hand searching the other side of the bed for his favorite thing to wake up to. Squinting past the sunlight streaming into the bedroom he grimaced. Tugging his watch off the nightstand he squinted past the sleep in his eyes to make out the time. The initial shock at seeing almost noon sent him flying to his feet his mouth gaping open in surprise. Did he just sleep in? He must still be dreaming; sleeping in went extinct the day his son was born.

Stretching his arms over his head his shoulder blades gave a relieving pop. Winry must be feeling very charitable if she let him sleep in this late. Feeling a little guilty he decided to at least make the bed. Just as he began to pull up the sheets he grabbed at the piece of paper resting on her side of the bed. Picking it up he read the short note and let out a relieved sigh, this explained a lot.

Ed,

I'm taking the kids into town with me. Enjoy the extra sleep, the silence and the house all to yourself for the day. You owe me one. I love you.

Winry

Standing alone in the quiet house he pondered what he should do with his free time. Feeling a little defiant he didn't bother getting dressed; he roamed the house in his boxers and left his hair in the messed ponytail. Instead of breakfast he finished off the two slices of apple pie from the fridge and turned on the radio to a station _he_ liked and listened to it as loud as the player would go.

About an hour into his lazing he began to notice the little things. By now he would have kissed both of his favorite girls and answered one of twenty streaming questions from his son. It had been about a month but he might have even taken Den for a walk and then headed off to the station where he had taken over as sheriff in town. But with a day off and the house empty he had no idea what to do with himself. Unable to remain comfortable for long he got up and began to pace. She had given him a day off from the chaos and stress their life sometimes entailed but as he stopped his pacing and really looked around, all he felt was loneliness and the longing for the sound of their voices.

Feeling a little stupid for not thinking of it earlier he set about cleaning the house. Tearing that damn to do list off the wall he let out a sigh and ignored the callings of the couch. The list began to dwindle as he steadily worked his way from squeaky door to shifting around some of the new machinery down in Winry's workshop. The dull ache in his muscles and the sweat that dripped down his back felt good. Crumpling up the list he threw it away before marching upstairs for a well-deserved shower.

The chores had certainly kept his mind off his family but when they returned a little after dinnertime he looked up from the book he was reading. He heard her take the kids upstairs and put them down for bed. He could tell from the sluggish tiny footsteps that his son wouldn't be any trouble getting to bed and Sara had yet to make a peep.

"Did you really lie here all day?"

Ed looked up to see Winry leaning over the back of the couch, an amused look on her face.

He shrugged, "Maybe."

She leaned further over the side of the couch pushing away his book and kissing him sweetly. "You're a bad liar."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied with a cheeky grin.

She slid over the back of the sofa, her body lying against his. "I really meant to give you a day off from all this."

He frowned and held her chin up with his finger so he could look her in the eyes. "Work gets tedious and chores around this place are tiring, but I never wanted time off from you."

"You don't ever get sick of seeing me every day?" Her voice dropped.

Was that what she had been worrying about lately? He kissed her roughly, his hands grasping around her tightly before releasing her. "24 years of knowing you is still not enough…I won't ever tire of you Mrs. Elric."

Her eyes shined with unshed tears, "I keep waiting for you to walk out that door while I have to watch you turn your back on me."

He didn't need any more prodding than that. She gave him a lot more than a family, she gave him a purpose and without her he was just a wandering fool. "Trust me Winry; I won't make my father's mistake." He ran his hand through her hair watching as her eyes closed and her lips turned up in a tender smile. "Besides…do you really think there is anyone out there who could put up with me?"

Winry chuckled softly, "Believe me Ed, there are plenty of girls who can't wait to jump your bones."

"And why would I care about anyone else when I have someone like you?" He kissed her again, "Do you need me to show you?" He pulled her closer feeling her body shiver slightly in anticipation.

It might have been that she was still awed by all that he had done around the house but he liked to think that he was good at seducing his wife anyways. When they were woken up the next morning bright and early he didn't grumble or moan about not getting to sleep in. She was already tucked into his embrace and the comfort of waking up with her in his arms was enough to make this awakening a thousand times better than the morning before. They might not always have kids jumping around or baby's crying to wake them up, but he would count on waking up next to her for the rest of his life and that made this a good morning.


	7. Santa?

**A/N:** I can't wait to celebrate the hallmark version of the holidays, I'd like to believe in magic reindeer and a big fat guy who delivers presents.

**Santa?**

Everyone has moments where they doubt whether or not something is real. This just came a littler earlier than they expected.

The things he was willing to do for his family. Pulling the black boots on he looked up at his reflection, at least he liked the color red. Sliding his palm over his face he shook his head in disbelief, this was a one-time only kind of deal. Pulling on the beard and jamming the hat onto his head he honestly didn't feel like the jolly ole Saint Nick. Winry adjusted the padding in the front of his coat, the curl of her lips holding back a smirk. She kissed him on the cheek before he holstered his pride and headed towards the living room. Hoisting the sack of presents over his shoulder he tried to make as little noise as possible as he walked down the hallway. In order to make this work he needed to pretend he had come out the chimney…like hell he was going to actually do that.

Sleeping soundly on the couch was the little snoop they had been worried about. They had been expecting Eddie to figure it out one day, but not when he was only six! Some little prick in his class had spread a rumor that Santa wasn't real. "Not real my ass." Ed huffed as he began to unload the bag.

After placing the last present neatly under the tree he grinned evilly at the stack of cookies by the fireplace. The best part of playing Santa was the goodies he could cherish all to himself. Scarfing down the delicious morsels he never noticed that his son was sitting up wide eyed and awake.

"Santa?"

Ed jumped about a foot off the ground. Turning around quickly he held his padded stomach trying to slow his heart rate. Winry was right, as she always was, Eddie still wanted to believe. Trying to disguise his voice he shoved the last cookie in his mouth. "Ho ho ho!" He mumbled through a mouthful.

The little boy glanced from the presents to the Santa in front of him his face glowing. "I knew it! I knew you were real!"

Ed nodded his head, "You best head back to bed." Thank goodness his son was too exhausted from trying to stay awake to notice the similarities between his father and this Santa. The little boy nodded as a yawn stretched across his face, he was almost to the doorway when he paused to turn around. "You're not going to drink the milk?" He asked innocently.

Looking at the empty plate his gaze fell upon the glass full of white, disgusting, cow juice. Stifling the urge to snarl at the offending liquid he forced a grin on his face. "I _almost_ forgot."

Eddie stared at him curiously, "You do like milk, don't you?"

He was already dressed like a complete buffoon, this was just the icing on the cake. Draining the glass in three gulps he promised revenge on Winry for filling it to the top.

"Santa?"

"Un huh." He prayed for his stomach to keep the milk down.

"Can I ask you for something?"

It better not be another toy, he had already splurged on his kid for the year. "I think Santa needs a break."

The boys shoulders drooped as he nodded his head, "Oh, ok."

Not the crying, he couldn't stand when someone cried. "What do you want?"

Eddie looked around quickly as if afraid someone might overhear him. Running up to him he tugged down on the beard and Ed had to scramble to keep it in place as he leaned down towards his son.

"Next Christmas…I want a little brother."

Winry must have been watching from somewhere because as soon as their son was out of sight she walked in smiling. "I thought your cover was going to be blown when he asked about the milk." She pulled the white beard down and kissed him sweetly, "What did he ask you?"

Ed wagged his eyebrows at her, "He wants a little brother."

Her hands pulled off the red hat running her fingers through his hair. "Hmm and what does Santa think about that?"

Kissing the corner of her mouth he trailed his kisses down her neck, "Santa thinks next year is too far away."

Winry tugged at his coat, "Guess we better start early."


	8. Education

_"The difference between what we do and what we are capable of doing would suffice to solve most of the world's problems." _

_-Mahatma Gandhi_

**Education:**

They were parents going to see how their son was doing in school. There was no reason for them to be nervous about this meeting and yet they had both cringed at the date marked on the calendar.

The older woman stared at them sternly over the pair of spectacles that rested at the edge of her nose. Her slicked back, gray hair resided almost too perfectly on top of her head and the starchy black pantsuit reeked of stale smoke. It wasn't hard to imagine why Eddy was a little afraid of his teacher, why they too had been afraid of her back in their school days. Winry could almost feel her husband shrinking towards the door when they had just walked in.

Feeling a little fidgety herself Winry reached over to grab onto Ed's hand. At least they were in this together. "Thank you for inviting us." She offered pleasantly.

Ms. Howard nodded curtly, her lips still set straight in a thin line. Had they not known this woman she might have been offended by the absence of pleasantries. "You may have a seat."

The two of them cautiously took a seat, unsure what exactly to expect.

"For starters," She knit her hands together and laid them in front of her. "I have caught Edward sleeping several times in class." She remarked bluntly, directing her stare towards Winry.

Winry sat back a little, the interrogating gaze making her squeeze onto her husband's hand a little tighter. How this old lady still intimidated them was a clear testament to her style of _teaching_.

"He also seems to be incapable of keeping his opinions to himself." She switched her gaze to Edward.

"What do you want us to do, send him to school with his mouth duck taped and an alarm clock?" Edward remarked sarcastically.

Winry winced, tasteful Ed, tasteful.

Ms. Howard narrowed her eyes. "Now I have seen students with great potential, but I am afraid your son hasn't shown that."

She could sense her husband's body stiffen next to her, but she was too busy sending her own death stare to intervene. "_Excuse me_?"

"You heard me." The woman replied just as brashly. "But then again the apple does not fall far from the tree."

Ed stood up, his expression furious. He jabbed his finger at her in accusation. "Think you know us do you? Ha! Then you should _know_ that I can make sure you are out a job as fast as it takes me to make a phone call to the Fuhrer himself!"

Their former teacher just glared at them. "Oh I remember you Edward Elric and that is why I maintain my words."  
"Now just wait a minute!" Winry interrupted feeling betrayed; they had trusted their son's education to this woman.

The teacher halted her next rebuttal with a hand raised in the air. "Hold on I am hardly finished. Your son doesn't have great potential, he has _extraordinary_ potential. While he may have inherited your rather undesirable classroom etiquette he is well beyond those in his peer group."

Ed slowly sat back down as they exchanged a look; the teacher had a terrible way of explaining that she thought their son was bright.

Ms. Howard slid a piece of paper across the desk towards them. "I hold your son to a higher standard but I am sure you can see why."

Winry picked up the paper and glanced at the headline 'when I grow up'. "What is this?" she asked curiously.

"I asked my students to write about what they want to do when they grow up. Most students wrote about being rich, popular or some kind of fantasy adventure dream. But your son… Edward wrote something very different."

Holding up the sheet between her and Ed she began to read.

_When I grow up I am going to find the answer to the problems around me. I see it on the people my mom treats when she helps them learn to walk again and when people stop to shake my dad's hand in the middle of the street. I want to have healing hands, like my mom and lifesaving defense like my dad. If I can be like them, then I can't wait to grow up._

The penmanship could use some work and she saw several spots where Ms. Howard had modified misspelled words but she couldn't help the sudden lump in her throat. "He really wrote this?" She asked, her voice coming out a little chocked up.

"I don't allow cheating Mrs. Elric; this is most assuredly his work."

Ed grabbed onto the sheet of paper, his eyes scanning the sentences over and over again as his expression began to thaw. "Well I'll be."

Reluctantly she thanked Ms. Howard while Ed stubbornly stayed his distance, though he did offer a goodbye.

"Think we should talk to Eddy about sleeping in class?" Winry asked softly as she chewed on her lower lip. She thought about how she had allowed him to stay up late several nights to help her with some of her projects.

Ed was quiet for a spell before he chuckled. "Do you think we should scold him for expressing his opinions?"

Winry shook her head as they both began to grin. "Does that make us bad parents?"

He gave her that charmingly adorable look of innocence. "Only if you think turning out like us is bad."

She thought about that for moment, but that was a silly thought. "Of course I don't."

Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. "Good."

Ms. Howard watched the Elrics leave her classroom with a feeling of accomplishment. She had been teaching long enough to see the children of some of her students walk through those doors. Usually it took a last name or a meeting to see the connection but not for Edward Elric. The moment that little boy walked in she knew, with a small amount of hidden delight, that he would be as troublesome as his parents but that he too was just troublesome enough to make a difference in this world.


	9. Don't Sweat It

_"A grand adventure is about to begin."_  
_-Winnie the Pooh_

**Don't Sweat It**

It was a routine maintenance for the old farmer who lived nearby. He had been a long standing customer of her grandmother which had been left in her care. The farming incident that had taken his arm so many years ago was one of the first automail surgeries she had ever seen. Now that he was in his retirement years he treated his automail arm just like any other appendage. This coupled with his history with her made the job exceedingly easy. Well, it should have been easy.

Lugging her toolkit along with her she felt a feverish flush begin to settle on her face. Clients were usually expected to come to her. The use of her shop was impertinent to the ease and quickness of the job, but Mr. Tanski was a special case. His age had limited his mobility and while she wasn't stoked to make the trip, considering the sudden heat wave Resembool was experiencing, she knew there was really no other option.

The long walk seemed to drag on as she toted the box in her hands. Was it always this heavy? Grimacing she shifted it to her other hand, trying to relieve the pressure off one shoulder. And yet the sun continued to glare mercilessly off the dirt road, creating an altered vision of water ahead which only served to make her throat ache with thirst. Her vision danced a little and she finally set down her toolkit and took a seat. Pulling her bandanna from her pocket she wiped it across her forehead, soaking up the beads of sweat that had been about to fall. How could it be this hot, it was only the beginning of spring!

Sitting around was not going to do her any favors; taking a steadying breath she resumed her journey. The faster she got to Mr. Tanski's farm the sooner she could head on home and the sooner she could kick up her feet and relax.

When the small farmhouse came into view she exhaled with relief. Knocking on the door she had to wait a few more minutes under the beating sun before she heard the distinct sound of two feet and one cane. The wrinkled face widened with a gentle smile as his eyes rested upon her, the crow's feet at his temples deepening. Once she had set up her equipment she began inspecting his arm, noticing with a hint of amusement that the trouble he had been inquiring about was a simple fix.

With the bout of heat a few wires at the apex of his elbow had melted away the encasing revealing a simple, but frayed wire. She tried to keep her focus but her vision kept blurring. Sitting back up straight she scrubbed her hand across her eyes.

"Winry, are you alright?" The older man asked gruffly.

"Yeah." She shook her head, pushing a smile back on her face. "I think the sun might have beaten down a little too hard on me today."

He gave her a look but she patted his arm, "Don't you worry I'll have you fixed up in no time."

Cleaning the oil off her pliers she folded her arms across her chest. "Now make a fist for me."

He complied diligently, the automail responding on command. Mr. Tanski beamed in pleasure at his arm. It was nice to see her hard work pay off right in front of her eyes.

"I am a lucky old man to have such a talented young lady to help put me back together just like new!"

Winry closed up her kit, smiling at the compliment. "Well you just keep having that son of yours hoard all the best apples from his orchard for me and I'd say we're even."

The old man beamed at her, "Are you sure I can't entice you to stay for a glass of ice tea?"

She waved away the offer thinking she needed to get started on dinner before Ed took matters into his own hands and cleared out the pantry. Her husband may have a ridiculous metabolism but they did not have the budget to keep up with it. "Maybe next time."

He gave her a concerned look but consented to her will. She was about halfway home when the first spell hit. Her grip on the kit loosened and before she could switch to the other hand she felt it slip and clank noisily to the ground. The second spell came harder, her vision blurring as she began to see white spots. Wiping a hand across her brow she tried to breathe calmly but it was getting harder to even keep her balance. Feeling like she was falling asleep she stumbled a few steps before her muscles relaxed.

Ed put the washcloth under the faucet letting it cool under the water. Squeezing out the excess drops he folded it and placed it on Sara's head. She squealed at the sudden temperature change but began to smile, the red disappearing from her cheeks the longer he sat next to her. It was hot as hell and he made sure to keep his automail out of the sunlight, he had not been fitted with Winry's summer model. Eddy walked into the room and let out a loud and disappointed breath.

"When is Mom coming home, I'm hungry." He mumbled looking enviously at the cool cloth on his sister's head.

Ed spun around to look at the clock, huh. She had been gone for a long time. The heat had taken away his usual appetite but it was clearly well past dinnertime. The beginnings of worry began to take a hold of his thoughts. Picking up the phone he pulled out the drawer of numbers before dialing.

"Hello?"

Ed leaned against the wall, "Hi Mr. Tanski its Ed, can I speak to Winry for a moment?"

"Winry? I'm afraid she left a few hours ago."

Ed froze his hand tightening around the receiver. "What do you mean she left a few hours ago?"

"She didn't come home?"

He watched his son step closer, his eyes wide. "No." He replied feeling sick, "I've got to go."

Hanging up the phone he turned to his son. "I need you to stay here and look after your sister, can you do that?"

Eddy's mouth quivered, "Where are you going?"

"Can you look after your sister or not?" He hadn't meant it to come out as shrilly as it had, but he was trying not to panic.

The little boy nodded and without a plan he bolted out of the house. The trek to Mr. Tanski's house was pretty familiar so he decided to start there. It was late afternoon but he could still feel the heat and realized with a sinking heart that it was still quite a force. Panting heavily he ran along the dirt road trying to search for a clue, hint or anything that might explain why his wife hadn't come home.

When he first saw the figure on the ground he was sure it was a mirage but the closer he got the clearer it became. Oh no.

"Winry!" He screamed her name as he looked upon her body lying motionless in the road.

Kneeling at her side he didn't see any marks on her, only the pale color of her skin and the slight rise and fall of her chest. Taking a steadying breath he picked her up into his arms. "Winry?" When she didn't answer he threw her body over his shoulder, ignoring the pain the extra weight added to his fatiguing body, and set a fast past towards help.

Dr. Scott stepped out into the hallway and motioned Ed to come inside. He looked nervously from his wife to the young doctor. He was a little perturbed by the guilt ridden look on her face. "So…" He prompted placing a hand over his wife's. "What happened?" Winry looked away so he looked on towards Scott for answers.

"Well." Scott ran a hand through his short hair. "It's no wonder she fainted under the exertion of that toolbox in this heat but I think your wife has something else to tell you."

Ed tried to get his wife's attention but she continued to stare off towards the sliding door of their balcony. What the hell? He had nearly given himself a heart attack worrying over her and she wouldn't even look at him? "What's going on?" He asked suspiciously. When she didn't respond right away he turned his glare to Pitt.

Scott sighed, "Your wife needs to take better care of herself, especially now. No more hauling that kind of weight around in this heat, it's not good for either of them."

Before he could say anything Scott gave him a quick wave. "And that's my cue to leave."

Ed turned back to his wife reaching around so that she had to look him in the eye. "Winry…"

She worried her lip between her teeth as if she were afraid of his reaction. "I had no idea; I could have…oh Ed." She began to bawl into her hands.

He prided himself on being quick on the uptake, but when it came to Winry he was always two steps behind. "What are you talking about?"

"Ed, I'm pregnant." She managed between sobs.

That was all? Well that was just…"Pregnant?"

Winry cringed as if he had slapped her. "Yes." She admitted.

Warmth began to spread from the center of his body to the ends of his fingers and all over. "You mean, we're going to be parents again?" This time his tone switched and his lips began to turn up at the corners.

"Winry! You silly woman, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She sniffled, her expression beginning to alter, "You mean you're not mad at me?"

Sometimes his brilliant wife could really be stupid. "Of course I'm not mad at you."

"But today, I could have lost the baby-" She stammered looking ill once more.

Ed pulled her towards him feeling the relief wash over him like waves crashing against the Aerugo shores. "All that matters is that you are alright."

Winry cuddled into his side, "That's another time you've saved my life." She murmured thankfully against his neck.

He brushed away her tears, "Don't sweat it, you saved mine first."

Life with two kids was pretty good, but he couldn't deny the nostalgia that the idea of three gave him. But he was going to watch his wife like a hawk from now on; he was not going to make sure that his kids would never know the pain of loss like they both had. The absence of a mother was not something he wished on anyone.

Later when they told the kids Ed had to stifle a knowing grin when his son jumped up and down gleefully. They worked hard to feign surprise when Eddy told them he had asked Santa for another sibling. Good thing they didn't need to explain where this baby had really come from. Hopefully they wouldn't need to dive into that particular conversation for quite some time.


	10. The Gate

**The Gate**

"I just don't see the point." He griped as he tried to push the wooden gate Winry had built for the basement stairs to the side.

Winry walked by at a brisk pace her arms full of automail parts. "Well I don't have eyes in the back of my head so unless you do I suggest you leave it alone."

He shook the thing again, still unconvinced. "Sara is smarter than that Win. She's not going to fall down the stairs."

"Well now we know for sure she won't." He heard her call out from her workshop.

"Eddy never did." He proposed crossing his arms across his chest, not wanting to let the issue die.

He could picture the irritated look that must be on her face as she replied back. "When Eddy starting walking we didn't have any other kids to worry about. Besides, Sara is as curious as a damn cat these days."

Not that he wasn't impressed by her idea, but he wasn't about to admit that he couldn't figure out how to open it either. He just needed to grab some supplies up from the basement, why did it have to be such a production? Aggravated he attempted to straddle the device when he lost his footing.

In his epic fall down the steps he realized the irony of all this. He was never going to live this one down.

"Ed?" He could hear the sound of metal hitting the floor as her voice became louder. "Ed!"

She had a knack for being right a lot of the time. Even from his sprawled position at the bottom of the stairs he could see the broken gate. Oh no. Pregnant Winry was more irrational than the sometimes normally irrational woman. He didn't think he had a concussion but one whack of her favorite wrench was probably about to remedy that.

Instead he was almost startled to see her eyes widen in sympathy and pain as she raced down the steps. There was no threatening of his life, no beating sense into him, just her warm embrace as she pulled him into her arms. But the next thing he knew she had that look on her face. The one that could hurt him more than any cuts or bruises. He watched as her face puckered at the sight of him.

"I'm okay." He managed through gritted teeth as his arm throbbed.

Her lips quivered and she began bawling into his shoulder, her hands fisting against his shirt. "Ed…" She mumbled out sadly.

Blushing under her attention he held her steady. "Don't cry Win, I'm alright...honest."

He brushed his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the tears.

Winry let out shuddering breath before her concerned and loving gaze turned lethal. "What were you thinking? You could have killed yourself!"

There was only one way to deal with an overly emotional and pregnant Winry. Ignoring the aching in his arm he pulled her chin toward him and cut off her words with his mouth. They embraced for a moment and when the pain began to fade, right along with her sudden anger, it gave way to a different kind of feeling. She may go through the extremes of emotion as fast as he could recite the periodic table of elements but there was also another side effect to pregnancy. Winry was horny as hell.

She ended up yelling at him, but it had nothing to do with the broken invention of hers. He made out his name a few times and everything else was just a blissful blur. She was unstoppable with that radiance and he knew without a doubt that even a concussion couldn't have made him forget. Thank goodness Al and Mei had taken the kids for the day. When they got older he imagined they would one day laugh about his little trip to the other side of the gate but he would remember something else entirely.

* * *

**A/N:** I fought with this little story, it almost never made it here. I would like to say that the smut stops here, but in fact I have more to come, all loaded with pure fluff haha


	11. My Hero

**A/N:** Happy Valentines Day :)

* * *

**My Hero**

Winry read the short paragraph on the small piece of paper. Her eyes fixated on a single word, one that stood out to her as if it had been in bold lettering. Eddy stared at her with his backpack sagging open, waiting for her to finish reading his assignment.

"Miss Reynolds said I should bring in dad." Eddy looked at her as if she might have a better suggestion.

Rereading the assignment she swallowed back her pride. "Of course." The disappointment trickled down her throat as she spoke. "I'm sure he would love to go."

His face scrunched together looking contemplative, which was pretty adorable on her little boy. "What if I wanted you to come?"

She tried to figure out if he was just feeling sorry for her, but it really looked as if he was honestly curious.

"Didn't it say to bring in your hero? Why does it have to be daddy?" He asked again.

Winry kneeled down to his level already knowing why his teacher would have suggested Edward to come in. It wasn't a sexiest thing; it was hard to compete with someone who saved the world. "Your dad is a national hero; he saved a lot of people and helped restore peace in our country. I'm sure all the kids in your class will want to meet a great hero like he is."

Her son still looked unconvinced, "Is he your hero?"

The initial jealousy she felt at coming in second place to her husband began to dissipate. "Of course he's my hero." She smiled at her son's intuition. "But your father isn't my hero just because he saved the world. He's my hero because he always puts the ones he loves first and foremost and he keeps his promises." Of course there were many events between them that this alluded to, but she would tell him as he grew up.

"I think you should bring your mom."

Startled she looked over her shoulder feeling her cheeks burn a little in embarrassment as she looked at the smiling man. Edward grabbed the sheet out of her hands and read it himself before smirking. "Clearly that teacher of yours is an idiot." He handed back the paper to his son. "I think your mother would be perfect."

Her two favorite boys both grinned at each other like they saw something that she didn't. Sulking she crossed her arms not happy to be out of the loop. "Really, no one wants to hear about a boring old housewife."

Ed cracked a smile, "Funny how the most intriguing women call themselves boring old housewives. Eddy, do you know what your mom does for a living?"

The little boy nodded adamantly pointing at his father's leg. "She makes automail for people."

"Close, but it's more than that. Your mom is a lot of people's hero not because she makes them automail. She gives them much more than metal; she gives them a second chance at life. That's why your mom is my hero, she helped me stand on my own, without her I wouldn't have this second chance and I wouldn't have you or your sister."

She could feel her eyes prick at the sentiment, damn hormones.

"Besides-"He came up behind her, wrapping his hands gently around her small bump. "Your mom is about to do something we will never be able to do."

Eddy looked shocked; they had always been told the sky was the limit. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"She has the power to give life."

Her stared at her in awe; as if he had never thought of her in that way. "Wow."

Ed kissed her on the cheek, "Yeah, wow."


	12. The Choice

**The Choice:**

The rocking chair shifted back and forth against the wooden deck of the front porch. A sweet scent of apple and cinnamon filling the air as one of her famous apple pies baked inside. Winry draped her hand over her slightly protruding belly, feeling completely content. She was having a moment. Right in front of her eyes were two beautiful little golden children, growing up faster than she could have ever imagined. Smiling she laughed softly as Ed was tackled to the ground by Eddy, Sara's little legs carrying her a little behind as she tried to follow suit.

Winry rubbed her belly affectionately, wondering if it was possible to be able to love as much as she already did. The temperature was warm, but the gentle breeze that ghosted through the hillside gave it a pleasant kiss of summer.

"Watching the two of them is almost like turning back the clock to when you were little."

Winry looked over her shoulder to see granny Pinako standing there. Her mouth dropped open as she stopped the chair from moving. "Grandma?" She asked in awe.

The older woman smiled making the lines in her face deepen. "Hello dear."

Her perfect day suddenly made sense, "Is this a dream?"

"And if it is?" Pinako answered smartly.

Winry smiled ignoring the pain that would only grow when she woke to reality. "That explains why I feel great." She looked down at her belly, "This little one seems to be a little more taxing than the others." Taking a breath she exhaled slowly.

The old woman puffed at her pipe, her eyes following the rest of Winry's family playing in the yard. "I lived to see a lot of things in my day, but I'm glad I finally got to see this."

"I wish they could have met you gran." Winry admitted feeling saddened by the absence of the irreplaceable figure in her life.

"They are not going to miss out on anything; all that I am has already been passed down through you."

"Still…" Winry sighed holding onto her stomach again before gazing at her grandmother. "I miss you."

"As I miss you."

The sun stayed in the sky, never disappearing as the two of them sat together. "What if we could stay here forever?"

"Forever is a long time."

A lump formed in her throat as she stood up to see who had spoken. Her grandmother smiled at the man leaning against the door frame. The man had her blue eyes and a gentle face that made her remember bed time stories and promises long since broken. Even as a mother she was crushed by the force of her weakness as she stumbled in her haste to his arms. "Daddy." She whispered happily.

The man hadn't aged a day since the last time she saw him. He smiled; the dimples in his face something she had almost forgotten. "Easy there." He gently pulled out of her embrace, holding her at arm's length. "Let me get a good look at you."

Winry blushed as his eyes began to water. "You were always a pretty girl; wait till your mother sees you now."

And then the woman that stepped up behind them made Winry begin to sob, the aching hole in her heart reopening as she nearly tackled the sweet woman who held on just as tightly. "My sweet, sweet Winry."

It was almost too much, being together with all of them, how could that be possible?

"Wait till you meet Sara and Eddy!" She could barely hold back her enthusiasm at the thought.

"Oh Winry-" Her mother held onto her father's arm. "That won't be possible."

Rolling her eyes she looked over to point at the place where Edward was playing with their two kids, but the space now sat empty. "Huh?" She looked around, "Edward?"

"He's not here." Her father sounded apologetic.

Winry felt a pain shoot through her stomach and frowned. "I don't understand. They were just here...if this is my dream, why can't you meet them?"

Urey touched her cheek, wiping away the line of tears. "We have forever to be together, but right now they need you."

"Mom, gran…what's going on?" She asked again as another wave of pain made her double over.

A furry head pushed into her leg. "Den…" She murmured sadly. Dropping to her knees she looked weakly from one lost memory to the next. She was beginning to think this wasn't a dream anymore. "What am I doing here?"

Sara looked like she wanted to cry. "We've already waited this long to see you again, but we can wait longer. It's up to you."

She looked to her father for answers but he too looked deeply upset. "There are people who need you, more than we do."

Her grandmother uncrossed her arms, looking at her. "It's not your time Winry."

"Time?" She asked helplessly.

The family that she had missed so terribly looked back at the sun which was now setting to reveal the backs of Edward, Sara, and Eddy. The backs of the family she had created. Her abdomen twisted in agony as she held onto her stomach. Breathing heavily she looked towards the family that was growing faint on the horizon. Gritting her teeth she got the feeling that staying here would make the pain go away, but she wasn't sure she could stand it.

It was another woman that helped her to her feet. "You know how impatient my son is, let's not keep him waiting." Trisha Elric smiled at her.

Off to the side Hohenheim beamed right back. "I can't let Edward have another reason to dislike me; we better get you back quickly."

**xXxXx**

"Come on Winry…." Edward begged as he clutched her pale hand.

Someone asked him if he wanted to hold his son, but he couldn't even begin to think about that. He couldn't fathom raising their family alone.


	13. Furball

**A/N:** Whoops I forgot I wrote about this little furball, enjoy!

**Furball**

It was clear that both his son and daughter had taken on traits of their parents. But when he looked at it from this particular angle, it had his brother's name written all over it. It all started with a me and ended with an ow. Eddy had his arms crossed over his chest, his face screwed up into a pout while his daughter held onto the small kitten for dear life.

"I said no." He reminded them sternly.

"Kitty…" Sara moaned sadly as she tried to hold back tears.

Ed felt his heart break a little but he knew he needed to keep his wits about him. "No cats."

When Sara started to cry he knew his son was about to lose it. "It's just a stupid cat, why can't she just keep it?" He argued back, his seven year old logic seeing no problems with the situation.

Admittedly the little furball seemed harmless enough, but he couldn't quite stomach the idea of something that preferred milk. "I'm sorry kids but you need to put it back where you found it."

Sara bawled into the kitten's fur and to its credit it patiently remained still in her arms.

As always the shouts and crying seemed to have finally pulled his very pregnant wife up from the shop in the basement. Winry walked in, a smudge of grease swiped across her cheek. "What's going on in here?"

His wife wasn't a pushover, but with raging hormones and an even shorter amount of patience he knew exactly how this would end.

"Please mommy, puhlease?" Sara held on to the kitty.

Winry looked from the crying toddler to her angry son and then back to him. It was clear from the way her hand rested on her slightly protruding belly and a lopsided sort of smile caressed her face that she was about to give in.

"Winry." He warned, "We don't need another mouth to feed."

Her smile quickly fell and he knew he was the biggest ass in the world for saying something like that to his pregnant wife.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly, her eyes flashing.

"I'm talking about the cat."

"Are you?" She asked softly, a storm cloud of emotions at bay.

Damn those raging hormones and what they did to his already irrational wife. Running his palm down his face he grimaced. "I just don't like cats." He offered quickly trying to remember if he had seen her wrench sticking out of her pocket. Ed might be getting older, but he could still run if he needed to.

Her watery eyes were almost identical to his daughters. Why did he have to be the bad guy? "If it has no where else to go…" Winry asked softly, her attention focused on the tiny furball. Pulling it out of Sara's hands Ed gaped openly as it immediately began to nudge into her for warmth, its purring hitching up a notch as if to mock him.

Scowling he crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine! Keep the damn thing, see if I care!"

Stomping from the room he sulked for at least half an hour before returning to the living room. He paused to admire the happy smiles on the faces of his family. So maybe the little monster wasn't too bad. If it could make his family happy he decided it could stay, at least for a little while.

Winry smirked as she watched Sara and Eddy play with the kitten. Her husband had learned to pick and choose his battles and she had learned that being pregnant gave her an unbridled bargaining tool.


	14. Here Comes the Sun

**Here Comes the Sun:**

"Mr. Elric…Mr. Elric I need you to open your eyes."

Who was talking to him? Why was he lying on the floor?

There was another voice, but this one sounded terrifying. "Where is my wrench? "

Oh right, the birth of his third child had just turned into the exorcist. Blinking hard he could make out the smelling salt being held over his nose.

"Now Winry I need you to calm down and breathe for me, can you do that?"

"I'll calm down, when someone wakes that idiot up!"

He immediately sat up as he heard her voice dip and a wounded cry sliced the air. Struggling to his feet he felt clammy and emasculated but there were more important things at stake here. "Winry." He breathed out as he fumbled to her side, reaching for her hand.

Her eyes were shut hard, her hands trembling as she braced herself against the hospital bed rails. Grimacing, she fell back against the inclined bed looking scared. Her head turned in his direction, tears budding in her eyes as her eyebrows knit together in a grimace of pain.

Nurses were hurrying around as the doctor called off a list of things. The disarray around him couldn't distract him from the paling woman that had been in labor for about eleven hours. She must be tired, hell he was exhausted and all he had done was worry and faint.

"Ed-Ed I don't think I can do this-" Her lower lip trembled like Sara's when she confessed to being scared of the dark.

He hadn't made it to the birth of his first two children and this time he had been adamant on being with her all the way through. Boy did he have a lot of apologizing to do. He knew giving birth wasn't easy, but after seeing it firsthand he was convinced that his wife was some kind of crazy person for letting him get her pregnant _three _times.

There was panic on her face that made his stomach clench in fear. If she had done this two times before, why wasn't this easier the third time around?

Her voice came out weak, "Ed?"

Snapping back his attention to his pained wife he brushed the sweat off her brow and squeezed her hand. "Come on Win." He encouraged her, his hand turning white under the pressure of her returning grip.

Something was wrong, it was written all over their faces. How could something go wrong? It was troubling to see all of that dark red liquid covering the sheets and towels strewn around at the base of the bed. He had seen blood before, but knowing it came from his wife made his stomach roll like the sea.

Her eyes began to close as the tension in her grip released. The panic which had started off as a fluttering feeling in his stomach began to pulse through his veins as he gripped onto her hand harder.

The doctor barked orders, the nurses in a flurry around them. "What's happening?" He protested loudly, his fear lost in the midst of chaos.

"Come on Winry." Edward begged as he clutched her pale hand.

Someone asked him if he wanted to hold his son, but he couldn't even begin to think about that. He couldn't fathom raising their family alone.

His vision blurred as he began to plead with his wife, her closed eyes pushing him into uncharted territory. "Winry." He begged and pleaded her name over and over again. She had to make it through this, she had to pull through.

It wasn't until a doctor forcibly pried his hands away from his wife's did he realize what had happened. The tears cascaded down his face, his reluctance to show emotion so meaningless in the face of almost losing the most precious person in his world. They pushed her into surgery and he fell against the wall, his body crumpling at the thought of losing her. 'I don't believe in equivalent exchange' he chanted in his head. A life couldn't be substituted for another.

He knew his brother and Mei were waiting outside with his two children but he didn't have the guts to face them. Instead he stayed outside the nursery watching as his son was bathed and swaddled. He pressed his hand against the glass not trusting himself to hold such a small and fragile being in his useless hands. Of all the life lessons and all the knowledge in the world he still didn't know how to fix this.

His attention hadn't gone unnoticed and while he drowned in guilt a nurse had recognized him and opened the door. Following her into the nursery he didn't have time to argue before the tiny infant was placed in his arms.

Like the sun peaking its way through blackened clouds he felt relief unwind his nerves at the sight of beautiful blue eyes. Holding him close he pushed away his fears and let himself fall in love with his baby boy just as he had with his other two children.

At long last news finally came and he was racing through those hallways as if his life depended on it. Slamming through the door to her room he ignored the indignant protests and moved in a straight line to his wife's side. Her beautiful blue eyes swam with tears and he knew she had been as scared to leave them as he had been to watch her go. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered through kiss after kiss.

**xXxXx**

Al put his arms around Mei as the doctor told them the news, his smile widening in relief. There had been complications but they had stopped the bleeding and now both mom and baby were doing just fine. His brother gave him a look of gratitude as he finally emerged practically diving for his two kids. Engulfing them in his arms Al found himself grinning at his brothers antics. After all those years of worrying, one thing was blatantly clear, his brother loved his family more than anything in the world. And that, above all else, was what made him a great father.


	15. Envy

**A/N:** Takes place before Furball and Here Comes the Sun :)

**Envy:**

He had always had a short fuse but today his temper was especially limited. Gritting his teeth he was once again reminded why he didn't like the city. It was supposed to be a nice weekend trip but he was regretting ever suggesting it.

Winry was in her element of course, both of their hands free of little kids as they shopped around. The now teenaged Elicia and her mother Gracia had happily volunteered to watch the kids while they enjoyed some time to themselves. But that's where his plans had been ruined, they were _never _alone. He hadn't realized how much attention the two of them would pull by simply walking together. People openly gawked at times, reminding him how much he disliked being in this city. The heartfelt thanks that sometimes got shot his way were annoying sure, but those weren't the only reactions they received. Winry had a few previous automail patients who begged her to open up a shop nearby but it wasn't those kinds of people that had him fuming. It had more to do with eyes that roamed too far for too long, whistles that followed their steps and the overall sensation his wife was causing.

The eyes of two guys followed his wife as she happily pointed to different places, excitement on her features. His jaw clenched as he tightened his grip around her hand, dragging her forward at a faster pace.

"Eh? Ed, slow down!" Her voice squeaked as she stumbled trying to keep up with him but Ed couldn't stand letting these yahoos feast their eyes on her anymore.

It wasn't fair, she was five months pregnant and she barely looked it! If anything pregnancy had put her on an untouchable pedestal of which these guys seemed happy to worship. Her hair seemed glossier and if her eyes didn't have a new shine to them he'd be damned. He was also willing to bet she had gone up at least a cup size. Hell, she was a walking advertisement for wandering eyes.

A man taking a drag of a cigarette leered at them. "Where ya goin' little lady?"

He kept walking forward, holding his wife closer to his side. It was tempting to stop and beat the shit out of these goons but it was also possible that his wife might beat him senseless if he ruined their weekend by being thrown in jail.

Winry frowned as he jostled her around a little as he weaved them through the crowd. She planted her feet pulling him to a halt. "Stop pulling me like a damn dog!" Her eyes flashed in warning.

He would be the first to admit that he could overact, but she acted like he didn't have her best interests at heart! Frowning, he narrowed his eyes right back at her. "I wouldn't have to if you weren't so damn slow!"

Shit and then something like that just had to fall out of his mouth. Too damn late to pull it back now.

Her arms crossed over her chest, her lips thinned into a straight line. "You try carrying around another human being and then you can talk to me about being slow!"

Well if they hadn't been attracting attention before, they were now.

"I carried your freaking automail around for years and that never seemed to slow me down!" He retorted hotly as his stubborn mouth propelled him towards what vaguely appeared to be a few nights exile on the couch.

Instead of another steamed response he watched in complete disbelief as her forehead smoothed out, the corners of her lips tugging up. "They never slowed you down?"

Pregnant women should come with instruction manuals. He wondered where this was all going, and if being silent would save him when he noticed that odd gleam in her eye. Oh, now that's what caused it. He had just inadvertently complimented her automail. Pregnant or not, his wife was all ears for compliments. All previous aggravation died with that loopy smile on her face.

Ed forgot about the spectators and grinned at his wife. "You should know by now that I wouldn't be anywhere without this leg to stand on."

Her arms swung up and he almost ducked in anticipation of another mood swing when he felt her lips pushing against his, her arms wrapped firmly around him. Smirking into the kiss, he tightened his own grip and put on a show. The older he got the bolder he was and as they finally embarked back down the street he noticed the looks had changed. Now the only looks they drew from spectators reminded him of a particular sin named envy.


	16. Touché

**Touché:**

The dinner table was a nightly circus and at this point Winry wouldn't have been surprised to catch clowns and juggling bears hiding around the corner. Feeling like the only grown up in the room Winry huffed impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. "No one gets apple pie until their dinner's finished."

Within moments plates were cleared and eyes were settled greedily on the freshly baked pie at the center of the table. She eyed her family with narrowed slits; just by looking she could sense the quiet guilt. Eddy had shoved his green beans under a napkin, Sara had pushed the rest of her food onto Edwards plate and of course their youngest, Alan, had managed to cram at least fifty percent of his food into his ears.

But the littlest Elric had an excuse. Because at eleven months old he didn't know any better and to him, sticking food in his ears wasn't necessarily an act of defiance but merely a fun alternative to sticking it in his mouth.

A set of golden and blue eyes stared at her, waiting for the go ahead. They knew how to push her buttons just right. It started with Eddy sporting a look of tragic loss that tugged at her heartstrings. Then there was Sara, sweet Sara, who resembled her so much that she found it hard to say no. And finally it was Alan who seemed to be the ultimate trump card. The tiny guy looked from her to the pie and laughed, his hands reaching where they couldn't extend. "Yuuuuuum! Puhlease?" He dragged out happily.

She looked to Edward for some backup, but as expected he had eyes only for her baked dessert. Her eyes widened at the sight of an empty glass, had he finished his milk? She might be losing this battle, but had she won the war? With his gaze fixated on the pie she couldn't shake her gratitude that she was able to be here at all. At the end of the day they were all here, together, eating dinner like a normal family…well a somewhat normal family.

She really had gone soft.

Rolling her eyes she sat back in her chair, "I guess your plates are clear-"

A chorus of 'me first!' echoed through the kitchen as they fought over who got what piece. There was a day where she would stand her ground and call them out on their tricks, but today was not that day. Today she let it go and just enjoyed being able to share something that meant more than all its components baked together. Apple pie was more than just a dessert in this family, in this family it was a promise of being together again.

**xXxXx**

Ed licked his fork as the last bite of pie slid down his throat. They were going to have their trials and tribulations as parents, he knew that, but if pie after dinner was the worst of it; well, for now he was going to enjoy it.

His wife smiled at him, "I can't believe you drank your milk."

He grinned back wickedly as the cat rubbed against his legs affectionately. Winry might have pulled one over on him to keep this little guy, but two could play at this game.

Her eyes widened as the cat continued to lick its chops and proceeded to give itself a bath. He knew she was smart enough to catch on. He simply shrugged his shoulders, "You wanted a cat; I can't help it if it likes to drink my milk."

Winry rolled her eyes, "No wonder our kids are the way they are."

He just smiled smugly. "Would you have it any differently?"

"And miss out on all this?" Alan now had amassed some pie up his nose, she shook her head in amusement. "Never."


	17. It'll grow back

**It'll Grow Back…**

Once little Ed was born, both he and Winry had learned quickly what was and what wasn't safe in the hands of a child. To their credit they knew the obvious elements, such as sharp objects and uneatable solutions but there were a few casualties along the way.

Den was robbed of dinner and Eddy learned dog food wasn't people food for a reason, a mouse trap had nearly broken Sara's wandering fingers and last but certainly not least Alan had colored in one of Ed's textbooks. Now if someone in the family wished to read about chemistry they had to endure smiley faced molecules and fanged monsters eating balanced equations.

So after three kids, a dog and cat later, he was feeling pretty confident that they had covered all their bases. With Winry playing with the boys outside and Sara lost in doll world, he was going to take advantage of the quiet. Lying on the couch he flipped his book over on his stomach and decided a nice nap was in order.

A startled gasp stirred him, his head feeling fuzzy with inadequate sleep. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Sara with her hand over her mouth and his two boys staring on in shock.

Feeling creeped out, he ran a hand over his face to see if he had been drooling. "What?" He complained when she continued to gawk at him.

"Ohhhh Sara, you're in big trouble!" Eddy accused with a hint of amusement.

Sitting up he caught Sara hiding something behind her back. The pieces of the puzzle began to slide together as he noticed a braided piece of hair lying on the floor. With a slow and shaky hand he ran his hand back over his head. The short strands filtered easily through his fingers.

"My hair?" He choked out in disbelief. It wasn't that he was a particularly vain kind of guy, but hell it had taken him a long time to get his hair to grow to the perfect length. "Sara, what's behind your back?" He ordered sternly.

Sara made a small 'eep' her eyes wide and ready for tears as he turned on her.

When his little girl finally held out a pair of scissors he had to fight to hold back his temper. "What were you thinking?"

That wasn't really a fair question; he knew exactly what she had been thinking. There was just something about scissors that begged their holder to cut the closest object. His hair dangling off the couch must have been irresistible.

Of course his wife would walk in when Sara began to apologize through a fit of tears.

"Ed!" she scolded him, "What on earth are you-" Her mouth dropped open as she got a good look at him.

Feeling a little deflated by the tears he sat back down and held out his hand. "Sara, the scissors please."

His little girl handed them over, her sniffles giving way to small hiccups. "I'm sorry daddy." She mumbled.

"You just earned yourself extra chores this week." He asserted sternly.

He was kind of surprised that Winry didn't comment as Sara nodded resolutely and left the room. Eddy and Alan followed suit, their brotherly concern for their tear streaked sister slowly emerging as they both grew older.

"If it makes you feel any better you're not the only victim." Winry held up one of Sara's dolls who had also had an unfortunate meeting with scissors. "I just found this guy when I heard the ruckus down here."

"Hmm." He didn't feel like talking about it, yet alone going to a mirror to look at the damage.

"Ed."

It was only because her voice had dipped to that low whisper, the one that she usually reserved for late nights, that he actually forgot his hair for a moment.

Her eyes scanned him over, a smirk growing on her lips. "You know, I kind of like it." She ran her fingers achingly slow along his scalp. "It's different." She murmured into his ear.

"If you think talking it up is going to make this better you're wro-" His eyes closed as she lightly dragged her fingertips back over his head. "Mmmm."

"It'll grow back." She promised, a dangerous sparkle in her eye, "But for now, why don't we enjoy this new you?"

He was going to do two things that day. One, remove all scissors from his children and two, enjoy the benefits of this unexpected casualty. Because as his wife played with his shortened hair he got the feeling that the only thing he was really going to be missing out on tonight would be sleep.


	18. Silence

**Silence**

**"Let us be silent, that we may hear the whispers of the gods." -Ralph Waldo Emerson  
**

The music was playing softly in the background, the rest of the house fallen into a nighttime of slumber. He rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes and followed the light. Walking forward he quietly snuck up on the woman washing the last dish in the sink. Reaching forward he pulled at one of the ties that held a white apron around her enticing waist. He stared at it intensely, going at a excruciatingly slow pace. A speed that allowed him to thoroughly enjoy the sight in front of him.

Her motions froze as he stepped closer, brushing her hair over to one side. Leaning in, he kissed her neck delicately, as if the simple touch could really explain how he felt about her.

There was a soft intake of breath; a pause that allowed him to see the slight tilt of her head begging him to continue. Wrapping his arms around her he closed his eyes. It didn't matter how many times he had kissed her, touched her, the feeling never got old. She turned in his arms, her palms flattening against his chest as she tilted her chin up.

His hand came up to brush her bangs away so he could get a good look into those blue eyes. For all the times he had seen those eyes cry, he knew it was his job to make sure they looked like this forever. A shinning happiness that made him feel like things were just as they should be.

The touch of his hand to her face became a catalyst to her own movements, the fervor of her kiss heating the space between them. They had always been better at explaining things through actions rather than words. With three little kids sleeping they both knew silence was golden. Hoisting her up on the counter he breathed heavily as her hands worked at his belt. Her dress rose up her thighs quickly as their impatience reigned. She kissed him harder, the muffled sound of pleasure muted against each other. His frustrations from a long day at work melted right along with hers as they came together. He moaned into her hair, the feeling of her nails against his back and the soft whimper bringing him right along with her. She wound her hands though his short hair, their bodies pressed together in a sated relief.

Pulling away slightly he held her face in his hands, making her look him in the eyes. Her lips curled into a loving smile, the beautiful person on the inside as obvious as the one on the outside. There was a million different reasons why he had fallen in love with her, but it was her smile that he liked best. Pressing his lips against her forehead he held onto her tightly.

And when they straightened their clothes and went about cleaning up he knew that it was the things they couldn't say with words that made their love stronger. It was the smell of her hair, the sight of her beautiful smile and the touch of her creamy skin against his. He didn't need to hear words when he could have all that.


	19. Story Time

**Story Time**

Winry sat with her husband on the porch swing, her head on his shoulder as they watched the fireflies light up around the yard. It was a sweet summer night in Resembool and they were both content to just enjoy the others company. She couldn't help the satisfied sigh as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his hand rubbing up and down the length of her arm before she felt his lips brush softly against her forehead.

"Beautiful."

"What is?" Winry asked looking out around them.

Edward kissed Winry again, amused at the pretty way her cheeks flushed as he looked at her in admiration. "You."

About to call it a night, they were surprised by the strange movement inside the house. Ed stretched, grunting as his back cracked. "Looks like we've got an audience."

Heading back inside, both caught sight of the pink tail of a nightgown rounding the corner. They had put the kids to bed hours ago, but it seemed their little girl had other plans. Peaking inside her room they both exchanged a look as the lump under the covers remained a little too stiff. Pulling the covers back Winry gently brushed some of the tangled hair from her daughters face while Ed took up a seat on the other side of the bed.

"Spying on us, huh?" Ed poked his daughter humorously on the nose.

Sara had never been good at pretending, a flush settling on her face. "I couldn't sleep." She mumbled guiltily.

Winry fixed the covers around Sara, an indulgent smile on her face. "How about we tell you a story until you fall asleep?"

The little girl's eyes lit up. "Really?" She looked to her dad for confirmation.

Ed raised his eyebrows, "What one do you want to hear?"

"Tell me about the time you brought back Uncle Al!"

The former alchemist smiled, that story was Eddy's favorite. "That one might be a little too long for tonight, how about one you've never heard before?"

Her face scrunched up in concentration before her expression lit up once again. "When did you know you were in love with mommy?" She gushed softly, her eyes wide in anticipation.

Ed looked from his little girl to his wife. This wasn't a story he had ever shared; not even with his wife! But he could never disappoint his daughter and he should have told Winry. He shifted on the bed to face his wife. He wondered if she had realized it the same time that he had. There was no doubt in his mind when he had first known he was really in love with his best friend.

"Your mom was my childhood friend." He felt both of their eyes on him but he found that he couldn't look away from Winry's. "Your uncle and I had always loved your mom as part of our family but I realized I loved her more than that. I was careless and I almost let a bad guy hurt your mom. I was so scared that I was going to lose her that day, I thought she was going to be killed by that man." He thought about the tears streaming down her face, the gun held tightly in her shaking hands.

His wife caught on fast, her eyes widening. "Scar?" She breathed out softly as if the memory were fresh in her head.

Neither of them noticed that Sara was halfway asleep and no longer listening.

"When you yelled at me at the train station?" She asked in awe.

He nodded feeling a little embarrassed. "When I almost lost you, I knew what you meant to me. That's why I made you that promise, that the next time you cried it would be tears of happiness."

Sara yawned, "And they all lived happily ever after?"

His wife held his gaze, her eyes a little watery. "Yes."

Ed chuckled softly, kissing both his girls, "They all lived happily ever after."

* * *

Sara dreamed that night of sitting on a swing with a man, a sense of pure happiness radiating from her as she leaned against his side. Later in life she would realize that her parents love for each other wasn't something that everyone has. In the future when she measured her relationships with theirs it would never sound the same. One day she would fall in love but she would never have the kind of love her parents had. Her parents had a difficult love, a kind of love that came from long arguments and thorough make-ups, the kind of love that was born from tragedy, the kind of love that overcomes all obstacles, and above all, the kind of love that stories were written about.


	20. Doubt

**Doubt**

The sheep festival in Resembool was an annual thing, but despite all their time in the country they had rarely made an appearance. So when he offered to take her he had to admit the smile on her face was enough of a reward to regret not doing it sooner. Walking hand in hand, they led their little troop down towards the fairgrounds, happily following the intriguing scents and noises.

He smirked as Eddy took careful steps, often falling behind them as he scrunched his face up in concentration. Their oldest had spent the entire morning with Winry baking an apple pie he was sure would make the other entries weep. It was almost comical the way he held onto the pie as if it were a holy grail of sorts. Then there was Sara who tugged at his hand pointing at everything she could possibly want as they drew closer but it was Alan who had captured his attention. The little guy was wide eyed in a way that reminded him of his first time seeing so many people gathered together in a small town. It occurred to him that his youngest had never seen a real city or even this many people in one place.

As they sat down at a table by the dance floor he began to stuff his mouth, but eventually his attention drifted from the delicious food. His wife was standing at a nearby table talking with the old woman selling lemonade. Her watched as her aqua dress flared out at the knees in a flirty, springtime fashion, the low cut to the back of the dress drawing his eye even though he had helped her put it on that morning. The thin straps looked so easy to push off her shoulders, like the fabric would simply slide away with even the gentlest of winds. He swallowed thickly.

"Edward Elric?"

Twisting around he knew the voice but the change in appearance made recognition a little harder. "Pitt?" He answered slowly.

The familiar face smiled, his eyes traveling briefly between his previous enchantment to the three kids sitting around him. "So the rumors are true."

Ed grinned, Pitt had moved out West long before he and Winry had settled down. "Depends on what you heard."

Pitt joined them recounting his time spent studying medicine to his long stay in Creta. As the hour drew late he continued speaking with Pitt as Winry and the kids joined the group listening to the band. He glanced back at Winry, smiling as she danced with Alan on her hip, a sweet laughter coming from both of them as they swayed. His eyes traveled towards his oldest son Eddy who now sported a proud first place blue ribbon, chase a giggling Sara around.

Pitt leaned across the table his eyes following Winry in interest. "So you haven't told me, how did you get her?"

Ed perked up, his lips thinning out as they pressed against one another. "What do you mean?"

Their childhood friend shrugged his shoulders taking another swig of the locally brewed substance in front of him. "Just doesn't fit, seeing her here with three kids." He patted him on the back like he had accomplished something. "We thought she would be long gone by now, living in Rush Valley maybe." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Just seems weird to see her as a mom living back here in Resembool. With that kind of brains and hell doctors for parents most of us just didn't think she would end up like this."

Ed didn't like where this was going but something about the look in Pitts eyes kept him from interrupting.

"But I probably should have known, the girl was always dotting on both you and your brother. I suppose its not surprising she really did devote her life to one of you."

Ed lost that festive feeling that he had been riding on with his own beverage. "What are you trying to say?"

Pitt finished off his beer as Winry began to walk back over with their kids in tow. "I just never pictured you as the selfish type." He started to get up as Winry drew closer, "Don't tell me you never wondered what she might be doing if she hadn't settled down with you?" There was no malice in his words, just a simple question that was being fueled by liquid courage.

Pitt smiled at Winry, his hand ruffling Alan's hair before he staggered off disappearing into the thick crowd.

"Ed?"

He looked up quickly, as if he had been caught. "Huh?"

She smiled at him, her hands on her hips. "I think I've danced with everyone but you." She inclined her head towards the dance floor where the band had struck up the chords to a slow song.

Their kids eyes lit up as they each fought to push him towards their mom. "Go!"

It was almost too easy to get everyone to bed that night, even Eddy didn't put up a stink. Winry was asleep by the time he had gotten dressed for bed and he couldn't blame her, he was spent too. The day had been wonderful, so why did he feel so lousy?

After tossing and turning he finally gave up on sleep and headed downstairs. He sat at the kitchen table, the dim lighting just enough to keep him company while his thoughts wrestled over one another.

He imagined for a moment what it would be like to return to his vagabond days. What life would be like without his family giving him a place to call home. But more importantly and more heart wrenching was the idea of what Winry could have become, what she could have done.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Startled he flushed as if she could actually read his mind. "Hnn, did I wake you?"

She draped herself over his back kissing his cheek. "More importantly, why are _you_ even awake?"

Ed felt the way his body warmed where she touched. "Just thinking."

She yawned sleepily, "It can't wait till morning?"

A lump formed in his throat as he touched a piece of hair that had fallen in her face, pushing it back behind her ear. He hadn't kept a secret from her in a number of years; it made him feel underhanded and crude. "I don't think so."

Her head tilted to the side as if she were scrutinizing his answer, as if she knew what was really on his mind. A smile tugged the corners of her lips up, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He thought about the way she laughed when he said something funny, the wrinkle of her nose when she disagreed with someone and the way she cried with her whole being when she was worried about him.

"Do you ever think about what our lives would be like if we had never had kids?"

She grinned sleepily, "Yeah, think about all that sleep we could be getting."

The thought tore at his heart, wrenching him in two different directions. "You could have started your own automail chain, maybe even a special unit at the hospital-"

Her indulgent smile began to fall. "Where are you going with this Ed?"

He scratched his head, wishing he could supply her with a better answer. But luckily for him she seemed to have figured it out.

"This is about what Pitt said isn't it?"

He flinched at the name, grinding his teeth together at the replay of the days events. "You heard what he said?"

Winry sighed, her fingers tweaking his nose. "Do I need to? He was drunk, I'm sure he said a lot of stupid things."

He crossed his arms trying to believe that was why he was losing sleep but it wasn't. "He was right."

Silence met his words, his wife's face twisting in confusion. "Right about what?"

Ed chewed on the inside of his cheek before answering. "I've held you back, always making you wait for me and now I..."

"Hold me back? Ed, how have you held me back?"

"I put you in this role." He hated himself for not seeing it sooner. "I never asked you what you wanted."

There was a slap and the look on her face said he had hurt her worse than she had hurt him. Her expression was livid. "Don't be so full of yourself! I chose to live here in Resembool, I chose to become an automail engineer instead of a doctor, I chose to marry you and I chose to start a family with you. I did it because_ I_ wanted to, what makes you think it isn't? Is that how you feel?"

He rubbed his cheek, wondering how he could have spun this to make her believe this wasn't his choice. "Of course I feel the same way." He scoffed at the notion, "I just…you really don't regret it?"

Winry was glaring at him and he knew his brief moment of retrospect could cost him a few more brain cells. "I said no." She poked him in the chest with an accusing finger. "If I didn't fall in love with an idiot like you I wouldn't have a family and I wouldn't be as happy as I am."

She said it with such simplicity that he was taken. "And that's enough?"

Her eyes rolled and she kissed the tender spot on his cheek. "Of course it is, why else would I have married you?"

"Because you wanted your last name to be Elric?" He offered up feeling the weight of the conversation lift.

Her laughter sounded like beautiful chimes. "I could have just married Alphonse."

Ed stepped closer, "Maybe its my golden hair?"

Her nose touched against his, "Pitt has blond hair."

"So what is it then?"

She kissed him hard, the break making him almost growl for more.

"That." She supplied through a hard look.

Oh right..._that_. There was no comparison to the feeling and no scientific question or mechanical problem that could ever be reason enough to doubt it.

"No regrets?" She asked breathlessly as he led her upstairs.

Ed pulled her into their room, "No regrets."


	21. Brother and Sister

**Brother and Sister**

She was a pain in the ass, a constant shadow and the definition of annoying little sister. Going to the same school he barely had room to breathe without her nosing in on his business. So when Rosie, the pretty girl with freckles and strawberry blond hair, asked if he could walk her home...well he flat out told Sara to beat it. It wasn't as if he liked _liked_ Rosie…but maybe he just wanted to not have his annoying sister bothering them. That wasn't so weird, right?

"Eddy!"

He rolled his eyes, "Beat it kid I'm walking her home first."

They took only a few steps before he realized she was still following him. Turning on his heel he pointed in the opposite direction, "I said get lost!"

He ignored the way her lower lip trembled and reminded himself that it was worth it as Rosie waited up the path for him. Not pausing to apologize he took up his spot next to Rosie and walked her home. The giddy feeling at being chosen to walk a girl home left him as he started the trek back home. A strange kind of panic began to build inside him as he stared down the familiar road. When had Sara ever walked home by herself? The blood cursing through his veins chilled as he caught sight of his little sister, a group of young teenage guys holding something over her head. Upon closer inspection he cringed, it was the wrench their mom had given to her. Needless to say it was no wonder her face was covered in tears as they held it teasingly above her head.

His face was beat red, the anger washing over him as he pushed himself in front of his little sister. "Give it back to her." He demanded.

The group of fifteen year old boys smirked, excited to have found a fight. "Another Elric huh? Why don't you run and go tell your famous daddy, maybe he can make us give it back? Oh yeah that's right, he cant do alchemy anymore."

Sara hiccuped through her tears her hands holding onto the back of his shirt. Eddy frowned as they continued to cackle at what they had done. She tugged on his shirt, the fear in her eyes making his throat tighten.

"Give it back." He asked darkly, the threat eminent in his voice. No one insulted his family and NO ONE messed with his little sister.

"Oh, you mean this stupid wrench?"

A small sob escaped his little sister as she buried her face into his back. Sara wasn't a crybaby, but that wrench wasn't just a normal tool. That wrench had been made by their father as a gift for their mom; it had a sentimental value that only infused its practicality around their household.

He sighed, he could easily cream these three idiots but with Sara there he couldn't risk it. "Just give it back."

When most of their laughing had subsided the pimpled faced redhead grinned, "I hear a train a coming…"

With a smirk the boy launched the wrench at the tracks, its clank against the rails making his sister gasp.

"Go get it." Eddy commanded in disgust at the three idiots.

"Whose gonna make us? You?" The three of them burst into a fit of laughter.

He glanced over towards the distant railroad tracks. Narrowing his eyes he turned back to them. "Are you as stupid as you look? I said go get it." He responded with a little more confidence than he actually felt. He was eleven years old but his dad had taught him that it wasn't all about size; he really could take them if it came down to it.

The biggest one took a menacing step towards him and he instinctively pushed Sara back away from him. "Go." He muttered over his shoulder.

"What did you say pipsqueak?"

Eddy stood tall, extending himself to his full height. "I believe I told you to go get it, or are you deaf too?"

The boy grinned a little before throwing an ill placed punch in his direction. Eddy easily ducked, taking the missed opportunity into his advantage and nailing the kid in the gut. While the first troublemaker toppled over in pain the other two decided to try their own stupidity out and came charging. He was so caught up in the fight he never noticed his little sister heading towards the tracks.

It wasn't until he had a bloody nose and had finally beaten the tar out of the last boy that he heard the whistle blow. He struggled to his feet, his eyes growing wide as he watched Sara cry out towards them. She was tugging at her leg frantically, her face filled in horror. His eyes put two and two together, she was at the crossroads between two lines; her foot must have gotten trapped in the changing track.

"NO!"

He staggered for a moment, his footing uneven as he tried to run to her. His wobbly legs folded, causing him to crash to the ground. He could hear the cowardly voices of the boys over his shoulder as they fled the scene.

Eddy cussed loudly as he regained his footing and began to run full speed. The train whistle screamed out again, the sound of braking loud enough to block out the cry of his little sister. She reached out towards him and his heart broke into a million little pieces, one of the last things he had said to her had been to get lost. Terror laced the blood curdling scream that left his mouth.

"SARA!"

* * *

**A/N:** I have had this chapter written long before I even began OBHF. I know I shouldn't leave it at a cliffhanger but the next chapter will pick up where this leaves off.


	22. Side By Side

**Side By Side  
**

He was born into a family of heroes. To call them anything but would be a complete insult to their legacy. So it was really no surprise that his initial reaction to seeing his sister cry out for him was to jump in front of a train for her.

Kneeling down in the middle of the tracks he took the wrench out of his sister's hand and began to use it as a wedge. _Come on!_ He willed the metal to move, it had to move. The screech of the train was deafening as it closed in on them. The ground trembled and he knew the end was now. It wasn't fair that Sara stared at him with an expression that clearly read I'm not worth it. It was that stubbornness he knew his mom and dad were famous for and he didn't let go, he wouldn't let go, not until she was set free. He disagreed with Sara on almost everything and that wouldn't change now because he knew, no matter what she thought, she was more than worth it.

He couldn't be sure who was screaming when the train ran its course. All he knew was that if he let go he would lose his sister so he fought with everything in him to just hold on.

It was excruciating pain, a blinding white sensation that pushed him into submission.

There was the slow chug of the train and then shouting. At some point he realized something was wrong, terribly wrong, but it was too late.

**xxxx**

It wasn't mother's intuition that had initially raised her concerns, it was just fact. Her two oldest should have come home from school at least an hour ago. Pushing the front wooden door she flinched as it shut harshly behind her. Every little noise always seemed magnified when her family was absent. Ed had taken Alan with him to work leaving her to a big empty house, maybe that's why she was feeling off. Shielding her gaze from the bright sunlight it was nostalgic to be waiting on her family to come home. But the nostalgia faded fast and the sick sense of déjà vu reigned supreme as figures from over the horizon caught her attention.

From a distance she could see people along the road, but it wasn't until they crested over the hill that she realized they were headed her way. She could tell the two older men were a part of the railroad by their pin striped hats. They were an awful ways away from the train station, what could bring them to her doorstep? Her stomach lurched, why were they carrying her son and daughter? Her hand covered her mouth as he knees trembled…was that blood? And then it was there, her worst nightmare unfolding before her eyes.

She could hear his whimpers as her eyes widened in a static stance of panic.

"Sara…" Her son moaned weakly.

She remembered Al's voice as he screamed at her and granny to help Ed. But this wasn't Edward, these were her children and they were lying limp in some stranger's arms.

"Mrs. Elric!"

Winry snapped her gaze up from the small bodies to the terrified voice calling her name. And then her heart shut down and let her instincts take over. She ushered them in quickly, her brain moving into overdrive. It was apparent within moments that the one man had possibly saved her children's life with the tight tourniquet like tie and covering over both Eddy's hand and Sara's foot. They might not be doctors but they had given her time. When the fabric was removed she slumped against the tabled ill at the sight of it. The two men looked almost as helpless as she felt.

Eddy moaned miserably, his face slick with sweat. "Mom?" He asked through a half lidded gaze.

Winry couldn't bear it; the pain of a child struck a chord that vibrated her to the core. She ran a hand over his head, "Its ok baby, mommy's right here."

The next hour was filled with the most excruciating seconds, seconds that ticked like a time bomb waiting to explode. She wasn't sure who had called all these people but it wasn't long before she was surrounded. Dr. Scott immediately went to work on her son as Pitt's hands replaced hers with a renewed purpose and vigor. Standing uselessly on the sidelines she held her hand over her mouth finding it harder to breathe. The dread began to build and suddenly her need for her husband to stand beside her was more than overwhelming.

When her body began to shake and the desperate sobs started to escape she was only briefly aware that one of the railroad men was steering her out of the surgical room and down the hall. Sitting in the darkened front room she made no move to turn on any lights, her eyes straightforward into nothing. She was being selfish but a part of her prayed that if she lost a child someone would mercifully help her follow. And then there were heavy footsteps at the front door, a bellowing voice and a terrified Edward Elric staggering into the room.

"Winry…" His eyes set upon her as if she were the most important thing in their shattering glass house.

She was on her feet in seconds, her arms flinging around his neck. He returned her embrace hard, his limbs cinching around her waist. When her knees finally let out and her exhaustion and fear took over they sank to the floor, the grief and anxiety weighting them down. This wasn't déjà vu, it was history repeating itself and it made her want to scream. Maybe Edward was right to believe there was no god, it certainly felt like if there was he had forsaken them.

Slowly he pushed away from her, holding tightly onto her shoulders. He touched her face and she wished she couldn't feel the way his hand trembled. "Don't cry." He ordered in a hoarse voice.

Winry swallowed back her pain; he asked too much.

"Don't cry." He begged her again, the pleading sound so unfamiliar to her. "They're going to be fine; you don't need to cry for them…they're going to fine."

The last part sounded so much like a question that she almost answered him.

Soon there were others in the room and when she looked up she realized she had forgotten about the two railroad men. The question had lingered long enough and with a desperate need for an explanation she knew it had to be asked.

"What happened?"

The older man rubbed his temples looking as if he had aged in the short time she had known him. "The girl, your daughter, her foot got stuck at the switch in the line." He rubbed his hand over his face, settling a clenched fist near his mouth. "We tried to brake but it takes more than effort to get that beast to stop, it needs time, it needed more track."

"How did you know to bring them here?" Ed interjected, his arm tugging Winry slightly to his chest in a way that let her know he needed her just as much as she needed him.

The two workers exchanged looks before the man exhaled sadly. "Your son was crying out your names. One of the farmers nearby pointed us in this direction." He looked straight at Winry, "He said Mrs. Elric would know exactly how to fix it."

Winry buried her face into Edwards shoulder knowing where this was all headed and for once she cursed the machinery that attracted tragedy to her doorstep.

**xxxx**

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had walked into this nightmare but he knew he had yet to let go of his wife. Pitt was the first to come out the automail patient surgery room, his expression stern. Ed swallowed hard, not sure he wanted to hear anything the guy had to say.

Wiping a handkerchief across his forehead he slumped down onto the couch in front of them, his elbows resting on his thighs as he let his hands dangle between his legs. "Dr. Scott is cleaning up in there." He looked a little sick himself. "I'm sorry Ed, Winry…your children are lucky to be alive. Sara wont be able to walk for a long time but she should be fine-" He looked regretful, "but there is no saving what's left of Edward's hand. But it's nothing time and their mother's talent won't heal." He appeared like he was trying to give them good news. "They're tough, just like their parents."

He could feel his wife shaking and he suddenly realized how she must have felt seeing him missing his limbs, it was pure agony.

"Are they awake?" She asked in a voice that let him know without looking that she was crying again.

Pitt shook his head. "Sara lost enough blood to lose consciousness from the beginning and we had to sedate Edward."

Together they thanked the two railroad workers, Dr. Scott and Pitt before watching them leave with bowed heads. If it had been anyone else he realized they would have needed to get his children to a hospital but this was Winry's expertise and she had the equipment and supplies to deal with this probably better than a hospital would.

His wife despite her tired eyes refused to leave their children's bedside, once again reminding him of what she must have been like while he was going through all this. Instead of arguing for her own well-being he found some blankets and scooted a chair right next to hers. They watched on and when her hand slipped into his and squeezed it tightly he responded with a kiss to her forehead.

He was woken by a scratchy voice, one that sounded like the fibers in a slab of wood breaking apart under pressure. Blinking hard he stretched out of the awkward position he had fallen asleep in and looked up to see Eddy already out of bed and to his surprise sitting at Sara's side, his head ducked low. "I'm sorry." He mumbled again, his good hand wiping at his wet eyes.

Ed closed his eyes feeling like an intruder on his son's confession but the similarities were so striking he could almost taste the blood in his mouth as he recalled giving up his limb for his brother's soul. He understood the feeling of almost losing your sibling and the unbelievable weight that stuck with him long after it was over. It only worsened with time and as he opened his eyes he recognized the kind of guilt that had once driven him into a war and into a fight that had nearly consumed him.

It was cruel for the world to teach lessons through tragedy.


	23. Humpty Dumpty

**A/N:** I know these have been depressing but the Elric kids are going to make a comeback. In the meantime this ridiculous story happened to write itself...

**Humpty Dumpty**

Eddy was laughing, his face covered in cinnamon and apple filling as Sara tried to feed him. "I said I wanted a bite, not a face-full!"

The little girl pouted, "Fine then Ill feed the rest to Alan!"

"No, no, no!" He protested with laughter still hanging on his words. "Ill eat it, Ill eat it."

Ed watched the scene with relief, things were finally starting to get back to normal, or as normal as normal was for them. It also helped that Sara was walking on her foot again. The scars would probably stick and the cast would need to stay on until the bone healed but she was little and little ones tended to bounce back a lot faster than most gave them credit for. Eddy was a different case but ever since that first morning he hadn't seen him so much as frown. The kid was tough and Ed knew he was trying to be even tougher for Sara. It was amazing how close those two had become.

Hearing a knock on the door her ventured to the front in time to cringe at the sight of an unwanted visitor. He watched as Winry remained stoic with that patient smile on her face. They had been bombarded with fruit cakes and about fifty other baked goods that would only suffice to make their waistlines bigger. But along with these 'thoughtful' gifts was the company of several neighbors just waiting to get their own take on the events of the past week. The town gossip, Ruby Dunkirk was currently badgering Winry. The older woman was shaped much like humpty dumpty and Edward entertained the idea of simply pushing her out the door and watching as she rolled down the grassy hill.

"You should be thankful it wasn't worse, imagine if the train had hit them head on!"

Ed flinched, the egg like version of Mrs. Dunkirk falling with a delightful splat as the kings horses and men could care less about helping right her again. That image kept him from losing his cool, unlike his wife who suddenly looked ready for a fight.

"Thankful?" Winry sounded more hurt than confused. "Why in the world should I be thankful that my children were hurt?"

Ruby puffed out her chest indignantly, "Well with your history I'm not surprised it turned out this way at all." The woman seemed to take pleasure in the stunned silence of his wife. "Speaking of which it seems a little fishy to me that the people who hang around you end up missing a limb sooner or later-"

He abandoned the idea of staying out of it, rounding the corner quickly.

The woman jumped a little in surprise before having the dignity to at least look at little ashamed of the accusation she had pressed on them.

Ed made sure to step in front of his wife, not to protect her but to prevent the lady from being knocked unconscious. While the idea of being a spectator to that seemed enjoyable he also knew that Alan was watching the whole display from the top of the staircase. "I think it's time you left." He worded slowly making sure to emphasize the greater threat.

Ruby huffed like she was a class above them. "Why I never-"

Alan skipped down the steps and held open the door for her. "Bye bye lady." He waved happily as the woman furiously stomped out the front door and when she tripped and nearly fell he did what a polite young man should do. "Hey, watch your step!"

The two of them had to stifle their laughter. Ed reached over and ruffled his sons hair unable to help himself. "That's m'boy!"


	24. Time

**Time:**

The tall grass swayed in the breeze, his hand trailing along the tops, watching as the metal reflected the clear blue sky. Rolling his metal joints he marveled at the sensation and agility, it wasn't the easiest road to get here but he was here. It had been a nuisance in the beginning, a foreign object to his body but the familiarity of it now was second nature. He had won over some tough critics at school, being different in a small town didn't always work out well but he had found his niche. The speed of his pitching arm and the strength of his curve ball had created a newfound sort of reverence within his classmates and to his shock the whole saving his little sister thing had earned him the undivided attention of Rosie. That last part was nice, but he pretended it was no big deal.

He didn't have any room to complain and no reason to keep looking at the past for excuses in the future. The surgery had been painful, the recovery slow, but there were worse things; things that he would never entertain his thoughts with. The sun rises and sets no matter if you can see it or not and the days were passing on.

Flopping down in the middle of the hilly grassland he enjoyed the isolation for the moment. Putting his hands behind his head he closed his eyes, the warmth of the sun seeping into him. Things were changing and he wondered if anyone else took the time to notice. Sara had taken back her role as annoying little sister but he wasn't a fool to miss the piece of pie saved from the clutches of their father's bottomless pit of a stomach or the chores that mysteriously got done without him actually doing them.

As of the past couple of months his dad had started teaching both Sara and Alan alchemy and he was spending more time learning about mechanics with his mom. Just last month he had sat witness to his sister's power as she healed a cut on their dad's arm, an act that resembled magic more than any alchemy he had ever seen. Then he and the rest of the family were treated to a laugh as Alan used his own knowledge of alchemy to turn the cat blue as yet another addition to his repertoire of practical jokes. Even his parents couldn't be mad, everyone always had a soft spot for the youngest kid.

As for his himself, he found that learning alchemy helped him with his newfound interest in engineering. Assisting his mom with new metals and honing his own skills without the help of newer machinery had given him a powerful drive towards something more meaningful. A grin fixed his lips upwards as he thought of his mother's face as he had asked to help make his own automail. It was a common misconception that the accident had triggered this interest in automail. Anyone who believed that seriously underestimated the years he had spent just him and his mom. For a while there it had been just the two of them and even when Sara was born he was old enough to remember a time when his dad's presence hadn't always been there. It's hard to grow up with a Rockbell as your mom and not find a fascination with artificial limbs.

Squinting into the sunlight he chewed on his lower lip, his mom was probably putting the finishing touches on her latest project. The opportunity would present itself more than once he was sure, but if he didn't hurry he wouldn't get the chance to pick her brain about it today and if the accident had left him with anything it was an appreciation of time. Brushing the dirt from his clothes he gathered himself and jogged his way home, eager to make the most of this second chance he liked to call life.


	25. Bicycle

**Bicycle**

Her arms fell to her sides, her mouth opening in silent question. A small gust of wind rippled at her white sundress, the effect breathtaking. He didn't always get a chance to admire her like this without interruption and he was fully taking advantage of it now.

"Where did you find that?" She breathed out in complete awe.

Feeling a little childish he rang the little bell on the handlebar. "Remember when you told me to clean out the basement?"

"A task you still have yet to complete!" Winry tried to scold but the curve of her lips told him he wasn't in the dog house yet.

"Well?" He nodded towards the aged bike. "For old times sake?"

His wife chewed on her lower lip looking contemplative. He thought he almost caught a glimpse of little Winry in there. "I dunno Ed, I have two orders I still need to finish up and the kids-"

"Will be alright for a couple of minutes." He prompted her, ready to extinguish any counterargument. "Eddy can keep an eye out."

Winry laughed coming close enough to put her hand over Ed's, resting it on the handlebar. "Don't you think we're too old for this?" Her blue eyes turned up to look right up at him as if she were secretly hoping for him to contradict her.

He had never been one to disappoint; so with a wide grin he threw his leg over the bike, straddling it on both sides. "I don't think we're old at all."

Climbing on the back of the bike Winry wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder as her breath gusted across his ear. "Prove it."

It was a little harder getting the bike up to speed but his body eventually got back its youthful rhythm as his muscle memory kicked in. Flying down the dirt road with his wife joining in on his wild laughter brought him back to those carefree days. He snuck a quick look back, kissing her cheek in the process. They both had been working too hard for too long, it was nice to throw back their inhibitions and feel the wind through their hair.

* * *

The three Elric siblings watched in horror as their parents rode up the pathway to their house on the old bike.

Eddy pointed a shaky finger at them, his eyes wide. "Tell me you didn't ride that through town?"

Their dad gallantly helped their mom off the bike as they both smiled serenely. "Where else do you think there is to ride?" His father asked with a bemused grin.

Groaning in embarrassment he slid his palm down his face. "Tell me no one saw you two?"

His mother ruffled his hair, "Don't be silly, of course they did!"

His father followed behind her, making her squeal as he tickled at her sides chasing her into the house.

Sara covered her eyes with a shake of her head. "Our parents are so weird."

Alan nodded his head up and down enthusiastically. "The weirdest!" He admitted like it was something to be vastly proud of.

He exchanged a look with his sister before letting the smile finally break free. "All right, who wants to ride it first?"

* * *

**A/N:** Parents are embarrassing, I don't think Ed and Winry are any exception to the rule.


	26. Time After Time

**Time after Time:**

_The creature turned its head to look at him, the awkward angle making bile rise up in his throat. That wasn't his mother…it wasn't even human._

Grabbing the sheet tightly in his fists he laid there panting for several minutes before his heart rate came down. The nightmare died back into the dark corners of his mind, his fever addled brain pulling out the worst. Sickness didn't strike him often, but when it did, it always came with a vengeance.

It was miserable being stuck in bed, specifically if it entailed him having to fight off nightmares he hadn't had in years. Rubbing at his tired eyes he looked at the pulled drapes, his eyes traveling along the lighted edges wondering what time of day it was. No matter, he was likely to miss out on the day with the way things were progressing. His body was trying hard to fight off the cold but a fever didn't really feel any better. Pushing the covers off his body he flung his hands over his head exhaling his impatience.

The bedroom swayed a little as he blinked away the weariness that would have pulled him back into a restless sleep if it wasn't for the footsteps in the hallway. Turning towards the door he would have smiled if he didn't feel so wretched.

Edward's wife stepped through the doorway a sympathetic look on her face. "Hey there."

He tried to say something but the dryness of his throat made his voice hoarse with an underlying scratchiness that sounded gross.

"Shh…" She pulled a washcloth from the basin and squeezed it out.

He sighed in content as her cool hands pushed his bangs out of his face leaving the wet cloth in its place.

This wasn't the first time she had taken care of him like this nor did he imagine it to be the last. He watched as she took the glass in her hand and offered him an ice chip.

Did she know the kind of magic she wielded over him?

"Better?"

He closed his eyes nodding his head once and enjoying the pleasant reprieve from his predicament. Her lips pressed against his cheek, her hand finding his and giving it a slight squeeze. When he felt her hand slowly pull from his he immediately tightened his grip.

She frowned, but the kindness in her eyes betrayed her attempt at pulling away. "You need to sleep and I need to make sure they haven't set the kitchen on fire."

That caught him off guard.

"You let them cook?" He asked in astonishment. Their oldest was twelve but still the three of them, with their beginners knowledge of alchemy and mechanics, was a cause for concern.

"They're making you soup." She smirked as if the idea both scared and amused her.

They were making him what? "Why would they do that?" Wasn't it the weekend, shouldn't they be off playing somewhere?

His wife ruffled his hair in the same fashion he usually bestowed upon her. "They want to take care of you just as much as I do."

"I'm not an invalid." He muttered not really happy that he needed to be taken care of.

Winry rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a macho man. One day you are just going to have to accept that when people try to take care of you it's not because they don't think you're capable of doing it, it's because they want to. I figured by now you would know that we only do it because you are our world and we love you."

It wasn't the dryness in his throat that kept him from responding.

She flicked his nose.

"Ow!" He groaned sending her a dirty look. "What was that for?"

"Pretend it's the best soup you've ever had."

He was about to protest when he heard them coming. Alan bounded into the room jumping onto the bed in his excitement.

"Surprise, I'm a chef!" He cheered happily.

Sara came next, her form a little cautious as she looked at him. He knew he looked pretty sick but for the first time he saw how his children saw him. There was a fear to her gaze, a worried expression that made his stomach knot up in understanding. "Come here sweetie."

His little girl hesitated for a second before falling into place beside Al. Ed came last, his arms laden with a tray. There was something about his son he suddenly found rather striking. It was the look of concern, the weighted responsibility that seemed to have settled on his shoulders. When had that happened?

Winry helped him into an upright position as his son placed the tray on his lap. The three kids looked at him expectantly while his wife watched them in turn, emitting that special loving smile she must realize wandered on her face when looking at her family. It made her all the lovelier.

Aw hell.

It could be mold for all he cared; he would eat every damn bite of this soup even if it killed him.

Putting the spoon to his lips he swallowed the warm liquid at will. The taste was instant, his tongue finding an unexpected twist to this concoction. After two and three more spoonful's he almost laughed in realization. It was their mother's recipe that was for sure but there were some minor changes. It seemed a little spicier as if someone had put in a pinch too much and there was a foreign vegetable he wasn't sure he recognized but the familiarity was there.

"Do you like it?" Sara asked shyly.

He finished it quickly, a wide grin on his face. Physically he knew it hadn't cured anything but he _was_ actually feeling much better. "You guys are just like your mother."

Alan looked appalled, clearly upset, "But I'm a boy!"

He laughed enjoying the way his other two children beamed in appreciation of the compliment before looking at his wife. "They get that from you, you know." He commented trying to show her his gratitude before pulling all three of his kids in for a hug. "You guys know just how to make me feel better." He told them in a hoarse voice that had nothing to do with being sick.


	27. Broken Seal

**Broken Seal:**

With the house devoid of its occupants Winry was on a mission. She was going to be merciless in her cleaning and when they returned she was going to show them just how the house _should _look. Ed had taken all three kids with him to work, under the pretense that they be useful. His deputy was on vacation forcing Ed into double shifts to cover. With his time at home limited the kids had jumped on the chance to see him. Not to mention the fact that their egos were boasted by the idea that they would be his acting deputies…if deputies only answered phones and caused mayhem. All in all she just hoped they didn't completely drive him crazy, but knowing them that might be a tall order.

Humming to herself she began to clear the table when something caught her eye. The broken seal on an envelope lured her in, the return address striking her curiosity. It was addressed to Edward but that wasn't enough of a reason to stop her from pulling out the letter inside. Looking around she felt the guilt stain her cheeks but there was no one there, no one to catch her sneaking hands. Unfolding the thick paper she began at the top until the very last word at the bottom.

Sitting down at the table she watched as the letter slid from her hands, her chest tightening. And then she was weightless, as if gravity had taken its leave and left her wishing she could stand.

When had this come?

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she stared unblinking at the offending papers. More importantly, why hadn't he told her?

An hour, maybe two of three passed while she sat there wondering what could possibly possess them to ask this of him. Hadn't he given them enough? She knew, even before they came home, that she needed more time. Time to find the patience long enough to seek the answers she needed and tact enough to ask all the right questions.

"We're home!" Alan sang, his smile bright as he sought her out.

Ducking her head to the side she quickly wiped at the stray tears before he could spot them.

"Mom?"

Keeping her face turned away she stood up and began to move around the kitchen to try and force herself back into routine. "Just about to fix dinner." She answered cringing at the way her voice dipped like someone was slowly chocking the air from her lungs.

Little arms wrapped around her legs, the hug of her little boy pulling at her frayed edges. That was the thing about Alan, he was her baby and despite his uncanny ability to cause chaos he was a naturel sweetheart. "Can I help?" He asked as he hugged himself to her.

Nodding her head she pointed outside. "Can you round up the rest of the family for dinner?"

He gave her a serious salute, his back straight and his hand at his forehead. "As Jr. Deputy I will not fail!" he announced proudly.

It was hard to not break down right then and there. "Thank you."

Once he was out the door her eyes traveled to the window, following her husband as both Sara and Eddy tried their hand at taking him down. They weren't training so the moves were slower, the jabs hitting ticklish spots and the results leading to round after round of laughter. Her hands clutched at the kitchen counter as waves of panic trickled down her spine.

Ignoring the lump in her throat she finished dinner and called the family in. Sara was especially chatty her smile infectious as she explained how they had helped run the sheriff's office. It was as if that morning was so long ago. She had woken up in such a good mood, pleased with her idea for Ed to take the kids to work with him. And yet now it felt a world away with a meaning heavier than she ever thought. Having few memories with her own father she had always wanted to give her own children so much more. Putting down her fork down she ignored the full plate and bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. Her appetite was gone and while she wanted nothing more than to confront Edward she thought maybe this was something he needed to express on his own.

"Winry, you ok?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

The table fell silent as each member of the family turned to look at her. A part of her wanted to act childish and throw a tantrum right then and there to answer his question. Instead the worried looks pulled her under, killing any kind of hurt she felt against her husband for keeping this from her. They would need her to be strong. Forcing a grin onto her face she began to stand and clear her spot. "Of course."

Regretting her lie she walked from the house and sat on the front porch swing, eager for the setting sun to end this day. Tucking her knees under herself she hugged her chest praying that it wouldn't be much longer.

The door squeaked open and shut with a bang. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Edward commented lamely.

Avoiding his eyes she stared off in the distance. "Just caught me off guard."

She heard him sigh and knew that this conversation couldn't be headed anywhere good.

"Winry I…will you take a walk with me?"

Winry dreaded what was to come, almost enough to say no. And yet when he extended his hand she couldn't resist. Standing up she took ahold of his outstretched fingers, intertwining theirs together. His stride was slow and languid but his grip on her hand was strong and unyielding.

"I know you read it."

"I did." No use denying it, maybe it was better to come clean and hope he could do the same. "You lied to me when you said you were done with the military. You've been a member of Central's reserve force ever since and now you're being summoned." She deadpanned as she met his gaze.

He flinched looking a little uncomfortable. "I know you're mad but hear me out."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm here aren't I?"

"I was afraid." He tugged at his shirt nervously looking away for a moment. "I didn't think I could support you and the kids without it."

"So you were more afraid of us being poor than of lying to me or potentially putting yourself in danger…again?"

"I didn't think I would get called." He admitted looking boyish.

"You didn't think you'd get caught." She corrected him, feeling annoyed. "So what now? How long will it be this time?"

He scowled at her, "Christ, when you phrase it like that!"

"How would you like me to phrase it?" She shrugged her shoulders throwing her hands up into the air. "Thank you for serving your country? I would love for you to be sent on unknown missions where you could get killed while I wait uselessly on the sidelines?" She heard the echo of her rant and was glad for his suggestion of a walk.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." He asserted plainly.

Something stung and those tears she had been holding back started to burn. "Because I would be upset? Because I care enough about you to not want you to leave like this? Come on Edward, you pick, which is a good enough reason for why a wife would care that her husband has lied to her?"

He stepped back shaking his head as he wiped his palm over his face. "Hell…I didn't want this."

She laughed but it was contrived and filled with disdain. "That's funny because I was under the impression that you had to volunteer for the reserve."

There was silence as they both stared each other down, neither one knowing what to say. They could start an argument but finishing one without a huge blowup was never easy.

"Win-Winry…please don't cry." He begged with arms held out to embrace her.

Rubbing her eyes she ground her teeth together. "I'm mad at you!" She tried to correct him but the tears were falling hard. Maybe parenthood had softened them both up because instead of the argument taking off they both fell silent. When she looked up into his face she was crushed by the wetness in his eyes.

"I don't ever want to leave you." He whispered heavily.

Winry reached up and brushed his wet cheek with a wry smile. "Then don't."


	28. Miss You

**A/N:** I'm back on track folks, sorry about the delay.

* * *

**Miss Y****ou:**

It felt pretty awful, it always did when she thought about Ed being back in Central. Yes, he had already called her twice, once when he arrived and again when he figured out where she could call to get a hold of him for the next few weeks. But she had gotten spoiled with his unconditional presence the last few years and now things just weren't the same.

It hit hardest at night, when the kids were in bed and she was up late working on a piece of automail. It was hard to not look over her shoulder. She expected him to be there, for him to be standing in the doorway, watching her with a bemused grin on his face and more often than not a warm cup of coffee and good company.

Winry remembered when Eddy was barely a toddler and Sara was a newborn; back then Ed had to split his time between Central and Resembool. Things had been chaotic and she couldn't count the number of times she had thought things just weren't going to work out. Sara had cried, Eddy had babbled and Den had barked, and as far as trying for a normal conversation she had been about to pull out her hair. It had been pretty miserable but she'd been so tied up with trying to keep her babies safe and healthy that being mad at Ed and missing him came second. Now that their children were more independent she felt that hole in her chest open and ache with need. Maybe she was mad at Ed for being in Central but the part that missed him completely eclipsed the part that wanted to pull out her wrench and give him a nice reminder that they were in this together.

With a guilty sigh she held her chin in the palm of her hand; she needed to start this leg joint but a part of her wondered, did Ed think about her even half as much as she thought about him?

"Mom?"

With a hesitant smile she sat up at her work table. Sara stood in the doorway, nervously switching from one foot to the other.

"Need something sweetie?"

Sara nodded, her grin widening with each passing second. "Are you busy right now?"

Winry shrugged. "Not particularly." Sara was up to something but she was sort of grateful for the distraction.

Perking up at the statement Sara smiled, "Yessss." She let the word drag out with a smile that could melt even the thickest of ice. "Come on mom!"

Standing and taking a moment to let her back crack she followed feeling like a kid herself as she trailed behind her girl. Going out onto the front porch she froze, the tension leaving her body. There sitting in front of the porch steps was a black and white husky, its small head cocked to the side as it observed her curiously. It was such a familiar face she wondered if she had seen this dog before, but it wasn't the same breed as Den had been.

Putting her hands on her hips she looked down at Eddy who was beaming up at her. "One furball isn't enough?" She asked with an attempt at being stern but failing miserably. The look on its face drew her in and by the time she realized it she was already kneeling beside it and it was a done deal. He immediately began sniffing her and when she bent down to scratch his head the dog began to lick at her hands, happily enjoying the attention. Looking up, she gave all three of her children a dirty look. "Okay… explain, where'd the dog come from?" She made sure to look at Alan; he hadn't mastered the art of keeping a straight face yet. To her astonishment she couldn't find even a hint of guilt on his young face.

Turning to Eddy she was even more unsettled; his face was split into an indulgent smile. Her oldest son hadn't smiled since the day Edward had left and that had been weeks ago. He had been trying to act tough, like the absence of his father was nothing. She was going to have a long talk with Ed about telling their oldest to be the man of the house while he was gone. Their son had taken this to mean act stern and authoritarian. But here he was, grinning like a little kid again.  
"Mr. Rosen walked him here from the train station." He answered truthfully.

Winry frowned, "Why would he do that?"

Sara hugged the dog. "Because Daddy sent him for us."

She faltered, her mouth opening.

"Look." Eddy turned the collar so she could see the note attached to it.

Unhooking the letter she opened it hastily.

_I know, you can kill me later, but the bastards bitch_ (Winry had a feeling he had been waiting to use a line like that for years) _had a few pups and it reminded me of Den. They didn't have a home for it and I was thinking... you've always been good at giving things a home. I know he's going to love all of you even if it's not as much as I do. I miss you guys more than you know.  
_

Winry sank to the ground, pulling the dog into her arms. So he had been thinking of them.


	29. Dad

**Summary:** A letter to Edward from his son.

**Dad:_  
_**

_Hey Dad._

_Good job with the dog, you made mom cry a little bit, but it was a happy sort of cry. We agreed the new pup reminds us of Den, though Sara and Alan don't really remember Den that well. Alan thinks we should have named him Fluffy but seriously we already have a cat named Furball and I think he's going to be a tough dog. I suggested we name him Briggs (sounded like a good, strong name to me) but Mom had a better idea. She thinks we should call him Alchemist because he can transmute anything into pieces. Well, she admitted he uses his teeth for that, but seriously Dad the dog makes it look like alchemy at the speed he does it. We agreed on Alchemist and so far the name has stuck. I think he likes the name; I mean I haven't heard otherwise. _

_I finally finished a new automail hand, Sara even helped with the wiring. I think Mom wants to attach it by the end of the week so Uncle Al even sent us some of that healing cream he and Aunt Mei have been working on. You should try it next time Mom does your leg, it helps with swelling and it sort of numbs the pain._

_It's been two months since you sent Alchemist to us. I guess I'm just wondering what you're up to. I keep expecting to hear your laugh when Alan does something silly or hear you tell Sara a story before bed. I've been thinking about you a lot dad. I read somewhere that Central has all these advancements in technology...I even heard there's a phone on almost every corner. So I guess my question is, why haven't you called?  
_

_I can't tell Mom how I feel because she'll blame herself and I have to act like its okay for Sara and Alan or else I know they'll think about it and be upset too. You're the only one I can talk to about this and the funny thing is, it's you whose the problem. You might miss us but I don't think you understand how it feels to watch everyone miss you. Did you know Mom keeps a lamp lit out on the porch every night or that Sara's written you a least a dozen letters and still no reply? Okay, sure, you sent us a dog, but would it kill you to write? You're a great dad, but right now you really piss me off. _

_We're not going to be little kids forever and I know Alan and Sara might forgive you, but it's getting harder for me to. _

_Of course you always say, you're doing what's best for our family, but if its what's best for our family, why does it suck so bad? _

_If Mom read this I know she would be disappointed in me because what I'm about to ask is pretty selfish, but here it is...come home. If you weren't a good dad we would let you go and not care. So…come home Dad and stop trying to save the world or at least bring us with you next time. You've been gone almost a year, it's been long enough. I don't expect a letter back, I expect you to take the first train back._

_P.S._

_Mom won't ever ask this because she is the most selfless person on the planet and if you love her, if you love us, you won't keep leaving us behind._

_-Eddy_


	30. Strong Enough to Break

**Strong Enough to Break:**

It caught her off guard. The palms of her hands planted down upon the counter, her throat clenching up under the pressure. No. She thought it with every cell in her body, from the very core of her being. Breathe, if she could just breathe. The waves of emotion slammed into her walls, pushing at every resolve and every defense she had ever put up. Chest heaving she realized the loud gasping sound wasn't coming from someone else…it was coming from her.

Closing her eyes she felt herself begin to drown in the pain. Looking down at her quivering hands she watched as the strength that had once shielded her started to shatter into a million different pieces.

"Mom? Did the phone just ring…?"

The back of her hand came up towards her mouth, the sob bubbling up in her throat still managing to break through. Her oldest son's amber eyes widened with just one look at her and in that moment she felt failure strip away any semblance of sanity. "I'm sorry." Winry choked out as she watched Edward stare back through her son's eyes.

It wasn't her proudest moment but she knew if she stayed, if she looked him in the eyes any longer, she was going to tell him her biggest fear. She was going to tell her son that there had been plenty of days like these were she wavered, where a tiny shred of doubt asked if he would ever come back to her. There were days like these where a damn phone call was enough to make her want to scream and shout horrible things until someone understood how unfair this all was. Alphonse hadn't said more than a few words but they had been more than enough. They were meaningless to her because no matter how much his voice shook she knew there couldn't be any real truth to it. Her heart hammered in her chest and she wondered if her son could hear it. And as much as she loved her children with everything in her, Edward still had part of her heart, a big fucking piece of her heart that hurt like hell when it was breaking.

Sure she had friends in Resembool, but there was something aching in her, an ache that made her delirious with childish need. Edward was her best friend, the one she turned to when she didn't know what to do. The only other person that could understand why she was struggling to hold it together was out there searching, out there doing something she only wished she could. So what now?

She didn't remember walking there but somehow she managed and while the world seemed to blur she knew exactly where to go. Winding through the stone markers she slumped forward, her forehead pressed against the granite surface as the tears finally broke through. Because no matter how old she got…or how long they had been gone, their graves were still here. Was it so wrong to wish for her mother's kind hands or her father's strong embrace? It was messy and loud, horrible and unrelenting but she let it out and cried harder than she had in a long time. Because for once she didn't want to be strong, she wanted to come clean, she wanted to tell someone how bad it was, how utterly empty she felt when his voice didn't answer her calls, when her letters came back unanswered.

"They never came back." She whimpered, "The group of alchemists he was with; how could he be the only one who didn't come back? What do I…? What do I do?"

It wasn't a war; she thought viciously, he was only supposed to help against a series of rebel terrorist groups hiding out in the west. Her husband had let them reel him in, had willingly accepted the challenge Central had presented him, so how could he not be coming back? He wasn't an alchemist anymore…why did they send him? Why did he feel the need to do this, why did he even sign away his life in the first place? The questions rampaged through her like a tornado picking up speed and wrecking everything in its path.

Wiping her eyes she finally breathed in enough to exhale. He promised.

"He doesn't break promises." It sounded shaky to her ears so she took another breath. "He won't break his promise."


	31. Frozen

**Frozen**

Rubbing his palms together he blew into the clasped flesh in a futile attempt at trying to warm himself. Havoc was crouched next to him, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. It was cold as hell up in Briggs and the last leg of his journey had been exhausting. Now they sat waiting for the convoy to reach them…if it ever did. Without communication and a rather wide turn away from the original plans Ed did wonder how they were going to get out of Drachma undetected, especially after blowing up a lab only a few minutes ago. He had been in a pinch before but this time he hadn't expected to be so far under and it was taking longer than usual for him to think of a way out.

Their mission was to infiltrate Drachmani laboratories and while he was sure there were a vast number of highly qualified men for the job, he understood why Mustang had needed his expertise. He had been put in charge of this particular reconnaissance mission, partly because it had to do with a rouge alchemist but mainly because the rumors of human transmutation and the creating of hybrid beings. If this lab was breeding homunculus he would be the first to recognize it.

"What now boss?" A sarcastic Jean Havoc finally broke the silence.

Ed glared at the wry look on the soldiers face, because after watching the lab blow up a few miles back there really wasn't much left of their mission except to wait. "Hope our luck holds out."

With only half of his original team still with him Ed reached for the cigarette Havoc offered him as the excitement of the mission began to leave him. Radio silence and an explosion would lead the brass to one very eminent conclusion. He swallowed back the guilt because while it was still a possibility they might not make it back, he had promised his family and when they got wind of this it would break their hearts.

"This was supposed to be an easy assignment." He griped under his breath.

The age lines on Jeans face deepened as they trudged through the snow. "Well, you don't go into missions without tying up loose ends chief." His eyes scanned the other men in their group. "That's why they pluck 'em at a young age." He motioned towards the younger soldiers in their group. "You don't question orders when you've got nothing to lose."

"Do you think they're waiting for us?" Fuery adjusted his glasses as he kept fiddling with the radio on his pack.

Ed took a good look at the men, they only had one shot of getting picked up and he knew that time had already passed. "We're far too valuable for them to let us freeze to death." He voiced instead, forcing the optimism to pour over his reluctant tongue.

Havoc flicked the bud of his cigarette at the ground. "So now we wait."

"Now we wait." Ed confirmed and if they were lucky they wouldn't be making those who loved them wait much longer either.

**xXxXx**

The phone felt hot against her ear, the expectant voice growing impatient as she failed to find the words. It felt vaguely surreal as she nodded her head and managed to thank the general for the personal call before setting the phone back in its cradle. Was this really happening?

Sitting down in a chair she brought her hand to her mouth in disbelief.

"Sara?" Her mother looked at her with a worried crease to her brow, "What's happened?"

Looking up Sara swallowed back the lump in her throat. "The military called."

Her mother's mouth went into a thin line. "Oh."

"It's daddy."

Her mother paled, "Why didn't you call for me?"

It finally sank in, the news the family had been waiting on and now she had no idea how to react.

"He's coming home."

Sara watched as her mother just blinked, her lips quivering as she sank to her knees, the shake in her smile giving way to tears cascading down her face in relief. Joining her on the floor Sara pushed into her mother's embrace and gave into the happy tears. "He's coming home." She repeated feeling the weight lift from her heart. "Daddy's coming home!"

**xXxXx**

Eddy paused in the doorway, his eyes on his mother and sisters joy. His dad was coming home, finally his dad was coming home. His mouth turned up as he watched his family's happiness but he didn't feel happy.

His stomach squirmed uncomfortably as he remained silent. Backing out of the room he left without them noticing. As he walked away he realized the joy he had expected to feel at the news just didn't come.

* * *

**A/N:** I have so many drafts of this story floating around that these all sort of get mixed and matched. Sorry about not updating frequently I'm working on it :)


	32. Secrets

**A/N: **Just a quick one shot that I found lying around on my hard drive. Don't worry moody little Eddy and the family drama will be back next chapter, but for now here's some smut.**  
**

**Secrets**

The words made his stomach roll, his thoughts obliterated with an unaltered rage he hadn't felt in a long time. Looking at the diary in his hands he watched as the pages began to crinkle under the force of his fingers tightening into a fist.

It was an accident that he had come across it in the first place. To be honest he had never pictured his wife as the type to write in a diary. So when the small black book had fallen out of the closet while he was searching for a lost shoe he was in no position to look away.

_Sometimes I wonder how much longer I can keep this a secret. If I'm being honest I've been in love with him since I was fifteen…_

Ed gritted his teeth feeling more than betrayed. Fifteen? She had been keeping this a secret since then? Reading further he wasn't surprised that nearly every entry had some little tidbit about missing this guy.

When Winry returned home from town he rounded on her, throwing the offending object onto the floor in front of her.

"Where did you find that?" She asked as if she were looking at a lost artifact. How did she even have the nerve to look him in the eye?

"Who is he?" He was almost too afraid to ask if it was Alphonse; what other boy had she known for that long?

Winry frowned picking her diary up off the floor, "Who is who?"

Ed folded his arms across his chest in defiance. "I have a right to know _who the love of your life is_." He asked, quoting her words with venom.

Her face flushed, "You read it?"

"So you don't deny it?" He practically shouted, ignoring the nagging voice that reminded him of his children in the other room.

Winry opened the diary in front of her, a gentle smile on her face that broke him. Then as if she were possessed she chucked the diary at his head. "You are such an idiot!"

He growled; the urge to fight back too much of an instinct. "How long have you been in love with him?"

His wife narrowed her eyes with a flare of irritation crossing her face. "Since forever."

Ed felt his stomach roll with unease. "You couldn't tell me about this sooner?"

She sighed looking a little deflated. "Maybe I couldn't tell you because you weren't there to hear it."

He thought about those first couple of years they had been married, the long droughts of time where he had been stuck working in Central. Feeling miserably wrought over lost time he ran a hand though his hair wondering how close he had come to losing her to this other guy. "You write about this guy every damn day and you couldn't say one word to me about it? I thought we were best friends back then!"

His wife gazed at the diary looking a little upset. Sighing loudly she shrugged her shoulders. "Because when you're fifteen and you fall in love with your best friend, who can you talk to?"

"Wait you…what?" It dawned on him that he might have overreacted.

She put her hands on her hips looking tired. "It's about you Ed, every last bit of it."

"All of it?" He asked softly.

Narrowed eyes met his humbled question. "You are so dense sometimes."

He would have usually reacted badly to a direct insult, but he couldn't find it in him to be angry. Instead he felt a wave of sadness, how long had it taken him to get the courage to confess to her?

"You knew you loved me at fifteen?"

His wife gave a halfhearted smile, "I've waited a long time for you."

He walked briskly to the door, shutting it firmly and turning the lock before heading back to where she stood.

"Ed? What are you doing?"

He scooped her up in his arms before dropping her on their bed his eyes alight with mischief. He might have been completely oblivious to what he had when he was fifteen, but he wasn't about to repeat that mistake. He began to unbutton his shirt grinning down at her. "Making up for lost time."

His wife glanced nervously to their door, "Ed…"

"That's what radios are for." He answered her silent worries.

"Hmm…" Winry pushed away his hands and began to undress him herself. With a hard push she pinned him underneath her working his belt from his pants. "Can we spend the rest of our lives making up for lost time?"

He gripped at her face aligning her eyes with his. "No, I don't plan on losing any more time with you."


	33. Walk Away

**Walk Away**

His foot tapped restlessly against the leg of his chair, his dinner plate full of an untouched meal. The smell of stew and apple pie was overwhelming and he fought the urge to gag on it. It should have made him greedy with hunger but he was too busy staring his father down to notice.

It was so clear to him now; a roaring clarity that was driving him into a building rage.

Looking closely at his family he began to ponder whether they were all excellent actors or if there was something seriously wrong. Alan had his eyes wide with adoration; the tales coming out of his father's mouth stunning him into a kind of awed stupor. Eddy clenched his jaw, what kind of father bragged about the very thing that had driven him away from his family?

Sara was just as quiet but unlike Alan she was looking down at her plate, eyes full of unshed tears. She was old enough to recognize that the danger in these stories, while impressively dismissed, could have easily killed their father. It scared his little sister to hear the close encounters and he decided he couldn't relate to either of his siblings. The real shock was that he couldn't relate to his mom. He had thought for sure he would have found his mother on his side, that she would have already unleashed her fury on his father. He had imagined the way she would stand up to him, bring him back down to size and force him to find solace in the place he had left them for. But there she was, all fucking smiles as if she were simply enamored by his mere presence. He gritted his teeth; she was supposed to be on his side.

It fell on him. All the weight, the burden of all he knew fell on his shoulders, the fear and all the responsibility he had taken on. He thought of the days when he found his mom asleep at her workbench, tear tracks on her face and always their dad's automail measurements nearby. His hands clasped over his knees with a crude inability to resist the feelings jabbing out from within.

"I've had your new leg finished for a while so don't you go running anywhere after dinner." His mother chastised his father.

Patting his stomach Ed laughed, "Does it look like I'm going anywhere?"

They laughed together and the sheer amount of devotion on his mother's face made his arms begin to shake. He decided he didn't care, he just didn't fucking care because it was exhausting trying to pretend that he was happy with this whole arrangement. "I can't do this." Standing up quickly he hit the table in the process making the pitcher of milk spill. Sara squealed as the liquid just barely missed her on its journey to the floor.

"Eddy, what…?"

It was harder to ignore his mother's question than the look of incredibility on his father's face. He didn't want to let her down, not when she had stood by their sides this whole time. Careful, always careful of the watching eyes of his siblings, he braced himself and took a deep breath. Turning on his mom he felt the wave of anger begin to break free. "Why don't you tell him mom."

"Tell him what?" Winry asked, her eyebrows creasing together in confusion.

"Tell him." Eddy sucked in a breath disgusted by the emotion leaking into his voice. "Tell him how long you waited with that automail, how long we've been here waiting for him to come home. Instead of acting like everything's okay, tell him mom!" His chest heaved as he turned to face his father. "You have no right to sit there and pretend like you give a shit that we're your family."

"Eddy." His mother said in warning tone.

"I'm sorry mom." Despite the love he felt for his family he just couldn't stand them at the moment. "But I refuse to sit here and pretend to care about him."

Walking out the door was easy but deciding where to go was becoming a challenge. Alchemist was with him, not that he had asked for the company, but he must have perked the dog's interest. His nose pressed to the ground as he sniffed out the trail occasionally looking up to see if he was following. Eddy paused to pet the dog's head allowing himself a moment of weakness in which to be thankful for the companionship. Bending to scratch behind the pups ears he ignored the lump in his throat. Alchemist's tongue flopped out the side of his mouth making his face a picture of ignorant bliss.

Heading down to the river he picked up a few stones, palming them before deciding which would skip the best. Alchemist jumped in after a few but eventually got bored and ended up lying in the shade under a nearby tree. His last stone made a feeble skip before sinking below the surface in a defeating plunk. Eddy watched the ripples spread out and fade. Reaching up he wiped the wetness off his cheeks and hated himself for walking away because it felt like something his father would do.


	34. Stagnant

**Stagnate**

Coming home was supposed to be the easy part, wasn't it?

He tossed and turned until the sheets were soaked in his sweat and Winry was starting to stir. It was useless to try and feign a sleep that just wouldn't come, not when his head was still spinning with indecision. Slipping out of bed he took a minute to stare at his wife, her sleeping form curled up in his absence. Was that how she slept when he was away? The question nagged at him just like the hundred other pointless things that were holding him hostage with guilt.

Why was it so hard to play house? It should be easy to mold back into this life. He had a beautiful wife who just happened to be his best friend, three wonderful children and a house full of memories. It was his for the taking, a dream that many would never see come true, so why didn't it sit right with him?

Feeling guiltier than he had before he slunk down into the kitchen and began to rummage through the cabinets because he honestly didn't know where things really went anymore. After a few minutes of dead ends he finally pulled a bottle from the back, its seal still locked in place. Winry was known to drink wine now and again but this kind of whiskey was a real remnant from her grandmother's era. Thinking Pinako couldn't begrudge him a few drinks he unscrewed the top and poured a glass. It went down hard at first and then after a few glasses it just sort of went down.

He drew his finger lazily along the lines of the table, remembering circles, arrays that changed lives and wondering if there was one out there that could change all this. His fingers stilled and he licked his lips, was there ever supposed to be a right thing to do?

He swallowed the last of the whiskey with a feeling of anxiety slowly fading away. The stupor left him numb and for once the voices in his head quieted.

"Do we need to talk about this?"

Taking a deep breath he smelled the pine of the table and felt the stiffness in his back. His head was pounding and his mouth felt dry with the stagnant taste of alcohol. Groaning he lifted his head to look up at his wife. "Can we not?"

Her eyes were hard, an empty bottle clutched within her grip.

That surprised him, had he really finished the whole bottle?

"I wake up to find you passed out on the kitchen table and you don't think we need to talk about it?" She pressed with a subtle sense of pain in her voice.

Rubbing his eyes he sighed, "I really didn't mean to drink it all." Normally he might have been stoaked into a fight but for some reason he just felt guilty again. "It's just some whiskey, not like I went out and did something awful." He muttered.

"No." Winry set the bottle down, "But when your daughter cries because she finds you unconscious on the kitchen table I'd say that's pretty awful. Ed-" She shook her head looking exhausted. "I can't do this by myself, if you are going to be here…then be here."

"I am here." He answered lamely.

"No Ed…you haven't been here in a long time." She replied sadly. "I don't want to do this alone, not anymore."

Ed slouched down in the chair as he watched her turn her back and retreat from the room. It was well past noon judging by the position of the sun coming through the window but the feelings from the night before hadn't gone away. It scared him that his life had suddenly become so meaningless and all he felt was a resounding numbness. He wondered if maybe the military was where he belonged, maybe this wasn't his home anymore. His son hated him; he made his daughter cry and exhausted his wife, what kind of man did that to his family? Without any real motivation he headed upstairs and climbed into bed pulling the covers over his head and going back to sleep.

Winry threw the empty bottle away, ignoring the urge to follow Ed upstairs and beat him awake with her wrench. Instead she stormed through the house and picked up the phone dialing a number she should have dialed a long time ago. "Hi Al its Winry..."


	35. Tough Love

**Tough Love**

It was a long journey, not as long as it used to be thanks to advancements in technology, but it was still a trip and he was tired. He had wanted to bring his wife along with him but travel didn't really agree with her at the moment. She was just barely showing but he was nervous enough as it was without worrying about her traveling the distance too. No, it was better if she took this time to relax.

With a heavy sigh he looked up the path towards the familiar house, it hadn't taken more than a single call from Winry to pull him out here. He had heard her upset, sad, happy or mad but the way her voice lingered made him falter, it felt like she had given up the fight and that had him scared. She was asking a lot of him, but this was Winry and he knew she wouldn't ask if it wasn't bad.

"Uncle Al? Uncle Al!"

His mouth dropped open in surprise as a beautiful young girl came running down the path and into his surprised arms. Her sunny blonde hair cascaded down her back, a pretty white sundress making him swallow back a different name from his tongue. Letting his bag drop he picked her up letting the strange feeling of déjà vu pass him by. He shook his head, "My goodness Sara, when did you grow into such a pretty young lady?"

Her cheeks flushed with pride, "I turned 11 this year."

He did not envy his brother. From the looks of it they were going to have to beat the local boys off with a stick much sooner then they knew. "Where is everybody?"

Her smile sort of slipped before regaining its former place. "Mom took Eddy with her to help with Mr. Tanski-"

"Uncle Al!"

He felt another wave of disbelief wash over him. Of course he had seen pictures and talked to his youngest nephew but the last time he had seen Alan was before he could talk. He held out his arms grateful that despite the distance they weren't strangers. Ruffling the boys hair he smiled, "I heard you guys have a new puppy?"

Alan grinned widely showing a few missing teeth. "Yeah, he's a big dog now"

"You don't say...well how about you two go take him for a walk so I can talk to your dad?"

Alan nodded his head enthusiastically as he called for the dog. "Alchemist!"

Sara's expression fell, her eyes big with a hurt he knew she couldn't quite place. His brother was a real idiot sometimes. She tugged on his arm pulling him back from his thoughts. "Please help him."

Before he could say anything in response she was already walking away, Alan and the dog close at her heels. Shouldering his bag again he took a deep breath, there really was no time like the present.

He let himself in the house pausing only to admire the new pictures that littered the board in the hallway. His brother was easy to find, sprawled across the couch with a book over his face and from the sound of the snores it had been for a while.

Al stood there for a moment before dropping his bag and heading into the kitchen. Filling a pitcher of water he ignored common sense and did what he felt needed to be done. Pulling off the book he poured the pitcher of water onto his brother.

Edward sat up sputtering his eyes wide and his limbs flailing.

"Good." Al spoke harshly. "You're awake."

"What the-? Al? What the hell was that for?" His brother stood up his wet clothes sticking to his body which Al noticed actually looked a little thicker than usual.

"You needed a wake up call."

Ed pushed the wet hair from his face, his expression traveling quickly from surprise to anger. "So you traveled all the way here to throw water on me?"

"No." He amended, "I traveled all the way here because you, out of all people, should know you just don't quit on your family."

Red flared across his brothers cheeks. "What are you bitching about? I'm here aren't I?"

"Your oldest son won't speak to you, your daughter is scared for you and your wife called me crying so you tell me brother, are you really here?"

"That's not fair." Ed snapped.

"I'm not here to fight brother." Alphonse had always felt like the older child. "I'm here to figure out why you're letting the guilt of your past define your present. I thought you knew better, I thought Dad was a good enough example."

"Don't you dare compare me to that bastard!"

Al didn't back down. "Can you not see yourself right now? You're hurting them…I thought you were determined not to make Winry cry anymore."

His brother stared at him, the stubbornness in his jaw muscles clenching and unclenching. Edwards's eyes closed and then reopened. "Winry called you crying?"

He knew Ed hated when Winry cried. "Still think things are okay?"

His older brother shook his head looking like hell. "I know they're not. But what do I…how do I even begin to…?"

"I think you need to find a new purpose and I think it's time Eddy heard the real story of our past."

His brother looked down at his wet clothes, his expression unreadable. "What if I can't give them that?"

Al sighed because this was a conversation their father should have been having with his son. "Then you don't deserve them."

There was a horrible silence, a pause in which he swore every noise and ever movement became larger than life. He waited and when the tears began to roll down his brother's face he felt his throat clench tight. There was hope after all.


	36. Father & Son

**A/N: **Wow, its been 2years since I first started this...crazy how time flies.**  
**

**Father & Son**

Small whispers of insects flitted around making his head itch and driving him crazy. The forest was a new sort of frontier for him and it wasn't proving to be the awe inspiring trip he had been promised; though his expectations had never been that high. Resembool was known for its wide stretches of crops and orchards but not woods. He rubbed his nose vigorously as a bug came precariously close to invading his nasal cavities. Crossing his arms over his chest he glared, as he had been doing all day, at the man sitting across the fire from him. It was the end of his summer vacation and instead of hanging out with his friends he was stuck camping with his Dad for the weekend.

A talk was coming, but per usual his Dad was avoiding it like the plague. They had spent the morning finding a campsite and then the afternoon to set it all up and make dinner. A dinner which consisted of canned beans, some sort of jerky and two pieces of apple pie his Mom must have packed for them. If she was trying to present an olive branch with her baking skills she had miscalculated, it only seemed to make the distance between them grow. He knew it reminded them both of home and how badly they wanted to be there.

"You and I both know why your Mom kicked us out of the house; the sooner we deal with this, the sooner we get to go home."

Eddy laughed at the thought, "So what, you tell me I'm being a bratty teenager and then I tell you you're a shitty Dad and all is well?"

"Shitty Dad huh?" The man looked livid at the thought. "Please, enlighten me as to how your life has been so tough because I would love to hear it." His father remarked sarcastically.

Taking the bait he felt his own voice rise. "I've been looking out for this family, the one you started. I was the one taking care of everyone while you went gallivanting around the world. I saved Sara's life and I've been helping Mom keep up her business!"

His father stood up, a rage in his eyes that Eddie had never really seen before but it didn't scare him.

"I've seen things in my life boy that would make your skin crawl. You want to know what someone looks like when you try to bring them back from the dead? Do you want to know how it feels to trade your limbs to bring back your brothers soul?" He flexed his hand, "We burned down our house and left everyone we knew to fix our mistakes. I gave up alchemy to bring back my brother who was so weak the doctors said he might not make it. I've had to watch as a man used your mother as a hostage." He took a deep breath his rant slowing. "Be thankful you don't have images of a mutated girl in your head, people dying, your mother turned into a monster by your own hands and of a country of people lying dead because you failed."

He knew some of the details but his Dad had never spoken about his Grandma like this, about bringing her back. Looking down at his own automail he glanced up. "It's not my job to feel sorry for you, you're the adult, and you're supposed to take care of me not the other way around." Ignoring the lump that had started to form in his throat he got up and went into the tent making sure to zip the entrance shut behind him.

"Rise and shine kid."

'Fuck my life.' His exact thoughts as he woke up. He was sore from sleeping on the ground, grouchy from being woken up at the crack of dawn and irritated to have to spend another moment on this stupid trip with his Dad. His stomach protested weakly as the smell of breakfast caught his attention.

"Help yourself."

Pulling on a clean shirt and shorts he looked at the omelet still warm in the pan. It actually looked and smelled really good but he wasn't about to let his Dad know that. He also wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing that it took all his self-control to not wolf it down once he had a bite.

"Figured we'd take the boat out on the lake, maybe do some fishing."

Eddy didn't supply an answer because it wasn't a question. The last time he had gone fishing was when he was little. Back then it had just been him and his Mom, the two of them, well three if you counted her being pregnant with Sara.

What he had forgotten about fishing was the silence, the inevitable quiet that fell while waiting for something to take the bait. When he was little he had had so many questions that being quiet was never an option. Now that he was older and didn't want to know the answers anymore, they were just two guys floating around in a boat.

They had been carrying on with the mounting tension for about an hour when his Dad finally broke the silence. He cleared his throat as if he needed to announce his presence. "I noticed you stopped studying alchemy."

Eddy shrugged, "Don't really have any use for it."

Growing bored of the silence, tension and inability to catch one damn fish he petulantly reeled in his line and leaned back against the bow of the boat, fixing his hat over his eyes. Maybe if he feigned sleep his Dad would get the hint that he did not want to talk.

By the time he woke up they were already back at shore, his Dad gutting some of the fish he must have caught. He looked so lonely sitting there by himself, eyes cast down at his work. Eddy thought about what it must have been like to have your Dad walk out on you and then watch your Mom die. Swallowing hard he tried to push down the empathy that was building inside him but it lingered. It was the look on his Dad's face, a tired expression that made him seem so much older, wearier than before.

Making much more noise than necessary he climbed out of the boat and pretended he wasn't suddenly caught with wave after wave of sympathy for this broken man who used to be his hero.

He must have been hungrier than he thought because the fish tasted fan-freaking-tastic. And the fuller he was the more he felt something close to content. Maybe his dad did too because he started talking again.

"Did I ever tell you about the time my alchemy teacher deserted your Uncle and I on an island?"

His Dad had a never ending supply of stories but he hadn't heard this one before. It occurred to him as his Dad talked that at his age his father had already lost his Mom, attached his brothers soul to a suit of armor, lost both his arm and leg, left home and had become Amestris youngest State Alchemist. What had he done so far in this life that amounted to anything close to that? So he'd lost his hand saving Sara, could make automail with his Mom, and his grades in school were pretty good. What did that make him? If his father who had overcome so much could fall apart, what hope did he have of making it in this world?

As if reading his thoughts his Dad peered up at him, his tale long ended. "You're not me son, you aren't going to make the same mistakes I did."

Eddy felt like he was holding his breath. "You made your fathers mistakes, what makes me any different?"

Edward Elric sighed, "Well I can tell you don't want the same things out of life that I did at your age. You just have to ask yourself what do you want to do, who you want to be and then do it."

What a loaded statement, what did he want to spend the rest of his life doing? What kind of man did he want to become? At some point in his life he had felt sure he knew the answers. "I like working with Mom, but I don't want to work on just automail." As soon as the words left his mouth he realized how good it felt to admit it. "I want to create something new, something that will help people, but I want to do it with my own hands…not alchemy."

He was surprised by the amused smile on his Dad's face, "What? You think that's funny?"

"No." His Dad shook his head, "I was thinking about when you were little, that paper you wrote for Ms. Howard."

"What about it?" He asked feeling defensive even though he had no idea what paper his Dad was referring to.

His father cleared his throat again looking embarrassed, "You know I'm proud of you right?"

It was there, that underlying need to be important to someone like him. "What have I done to make you proud?" When he looked back up his Dad was staring right at him.

Pulling out his wallet from his pocket, the older Elric man opened it up so he could see its contents. The majority of space was taken up by letters, letters he had written to his Dad when he was away. They were personal, hand written confessions of a boy who had been on the cusp of being something more.

"You took care of this family while I was gone Eddy, I know that. Proud? Proud does not even begin to explain how I feel about what you've done for this family, for me. It's just hard to admit that I needed someone to do it. Thank you."

Eddy turned away from his father's penetrating gaze feeling wetness on his cheeks, but for the first time in a long time it wasn't because his world was falling apart. He had been waiting to hear those words for a long time.


	37. Play Time

**A/N: **Back to some good ole fluff.

* * *

**Play Time**

The breath was stolen right out of his lungs as he caught sight of her standing there. The blonde head was looking away from him but everything right up to the creamy white sundress made him falter. But it wasn't Winry and his mouth closed as he watched Sara turn around to face him, her amber eyes blinking back at him. It was incredible to think that he had been a part of giving something so beautiful to this world.

"Daddy?" Her playful smile created a dimple in her left cheek. "Why are you just standing there, come on!"

Suddenly he didn't want them to go to the festival, not when his daughter was sure to bring in hoards of drooling boys made incoherent by their adolescent hormones. How had he missed his baby girl growing up so fast? He wanted to scream at her to grab a sweater and cover up.

Sara rolled her eyes at his blank stare and found laughter when he was brought back to earth by a poke to the forehead.

Winry gave him a curious look. "You okay?"

He gulped back a lot of pride and manliness as he struggled to confront his feelings. The idea of his baby girl looking so grown up was sending his heart into an early arrest.

He watched as their youngest, Alan, jumped on Sara's back. The little boy insisted on a piggyback ride despite his own growth and Sara gave one last exasperated sigh before obliging and once again leading the way into town.

Is this how it was going to be? Was he going to spend the next few years bathed in a constant battle of wanting his kids to be self-reliable and yet secretly hoping for them to be dependent? Because the idea that he might need a new purpose in life was sort of troubling and he doubted he'd like it very much.

"She shouldn't be wearing that short of a dress." He grumbled just loud enough to receive a snort from his wife.

"Ed, do you not remember what I wore at her age?"

Thinking about it made him grin but it instantly turned into a frown. "No, she should definitely not be wearing stuff like that."

Winry looked a little steamed, "Why?"

"Do you know how crazy you drove me wearing stuff like that? Do you realize what is going through teenage boys' heads when they see a pretty girl?"

His wife blushed a little, "You're lying, you didn't even notice me until we were older."

"Doesn't mean I didn't think about you in other ways!" He paused feeling himself backtrack at the admission. "I was still a boy Winry of course I fantasized about you."

"Oh?" Winry squeezed his hand, "What sort of fantasies?"

He wagged his eyebrows at her, letting his mind be derailed from his previous rant. "I'm not very good with words, how about I just show you?"

"And let Sara fight off drooling boys all by herself?" His wife joked.

Ed nodded because he realized how overprotective he was being and it wasn't necessary…especially not with Eddy currently glaring at any boy within a 5 mile radius of his daughter and Alan firmly attached to her back.

"I think our boys can handle it for a little while." He waved the kids on. "You guys go ahead we'll meet you there later." Maybe it was a good thing his kids were growing up, he grinned at Winry as they headed back home, because now it was their turn to play.


	38. Babies

**Babies:**

It shocked him how much he could love a tiny human, especially one he barely knew. There was something about the way she stirred slightly in his arms, almost snuggling closer to him that pulled him under. Edward held onto his niece, watching as her fingers wrapped around his. Amaya was only about four months old but she was already the little heart breaker. With a pair of big amber eyes and licorice black hair she was a beautiful blend of her parents. With the undivided attention of both a princess and his loving brother, Edward seriously wondered if Amaya had ever been put down.

It really seemed like a lifetime ago that his kids had been this tiny. He had forgotten just how amazing new life could be and what a lucky guy he was to have three healthy, beautiful kids. Ed wasn't worried about this little girl like he often worried about his own children. With two reliable and responsible parents she was going to turn out just fine. When Ed thought back to his own blunders as a father he exhaled and felt extremely thankful that he had such a resilient and forgiving family.

"Ah!" he winced as Amaya yanked on his hair, his exclamation making her laugh and pull harder. "Wahh! What's with kids and my hair?" He muttered, fidgeting around to try and expel his hair without upsetting the baby in his arms.

She giggled harder, eyes bright with laughter. "You are a little stinker you know that?" He managed to get his hair back and found himself pulled back under her spell. Sighing, he touched her nose with his index finger. "But you're a cute little stinker."

It had been part of their surprise to Alphonse and Mei, a visit to give them time to themselves. Every couple, new parents or not, should be able to enjoy their anniversary. Winry watched Ed quietly from the doorway, not wanting to disturb the two who had fallen asleep together. Walking quietly across the room she kneeled by the rocking chair, her chest almost hurting as she took in their peaceful expressions. Pushing a stray hair out of her husband's face she leaned her head against his knee. It was the first time she had left the kids and even though Eddie was old enough to keep an eye on things she still worried.

Standing up she crossed her arms over her chest as a strange thought began to drift through her brain, an almost alarming need forming in her chest. At thirty two years old it wasn't out of the question, or was it?

Winry wrinkled her nose as she caught a whiff of something rather pungent. Amaya began to stir, her tiny face scrunching up.

Edward was up then, his face instantly going bad. "Not again…I do not miss this."

Winry rolled her eyes, "Like you changed that many diapers."

"Enough to know I don't like to." He countered but she noticed he was already getting to his feet, carrying Amaya to the changing table.

Times really had changed. Winry just watched in amusement as Edward effortlessly changed the diaper and started to rock Amaya back to sleep. She wondered if he knew the effect it was having on her.

When their niece was sound asleep in her crib Edward gave her a funny look, "What?"

Smiling Winry walked into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Nothing, just thinking about how cute you look with babies."

Ed raised his eyebrows.


	39. Lessons in Baseball

**Lessons in Baseball**

Edward decided he liked baseball, though he had never been much of a spectator, the thrill of the game had reeled him in. There were a few things he disliked about it such as sitting in the bleachers and waking up early for tournaments, but all in all, it wasn't terrible. Not to mention how cute his wife looked in her baseball cap, white shirt, and jean shorts. There was something to be said about being the envy of every Dad there.

The recreational sport of baseball had become quite popular in the last few years and was now beginning to gain momentum as a competitive endeavor for the boys of Resembool. Eddy had not only taken to the sport, he was excelling at it. Edward thought he wasn't too shabby himself, but the speed of his son's fastball put to shame any talent he thought he possessed. Winry had been the first to notice their oldest son's potential when trying out new forms of physical therapy for his hand. Edward quickly discovered the kid had one hell of an arm and when the league opened up his name had been first on the list. Now Saturday mornings were spent as a family at Grady's field watching the oldest Elric boy play.

The notorious crack against the bat thankfully played out as a foul ball. The pressure was on and even the stands were filled with anxious static. Eddy stood on the pitch and adjusted his baseball cap like a nervous twitch. There was no doubt his son had pitched a great game, but none of that really mattered if they lost now. Looking focused Eddie wound up and let it rip. The fastball sailed right past the batter and firmly into the catcher's mitt while the umpire's voice was lost amongst the cheers as he called the final out. The team along with its fans roared with delight as the game ended in victory against the previously undefeated Timberwolves.

Ed grinned, feeling like a king among peasants, that was his son on the pitcher's mound and that was his pitching that had won the game. Winry and the kids cheered wildly, their voices making his oldest son sort of perk up, his own face fighting back a smile as he tried to play it off like it wasn't a big deal.

It wasn't until the crowd calmed down some that he caught the tail end of a dissenting opinion. "That ain't no fair game, the kid cheated!" A tall man wearing the colors of the opposing team stood at the fence his hands thrown up in the air. "Damn cyborg out there should be disqualified!"

Winry's hand pressed down on his leg which was funny because he hadn't even been aware of trying to stand up. "It's not worth it." She murmured; though her tone suggested otherwise.

Alan gasped loudly. "There was a cyborg playing? Whoa! Mom, Mom which one was he?"

Sara stood up, her mouth tight in a straight line looking exactly like her mother at the moment. "There's no cyborg out there." She answered softly her gaze penetrating the man at the fence. "Just an ignorant creep."

But it was too late, Alan was already bounding down the bleachers and Edward was well aware that his son did not possess a filter because to be fair none of them really did.

"Hey mister where's the cyborg?" Alan exclaimed excitedly, his eyes bugging out.

Ed stood up as they gathered their belongings, he had a feeling there was going to be a confrontation, whether he liked it or not. Keeping an eye on his son he tried to move quickly, but with everyone leaving it made moving tedious and slow.

The man was red in the face as he stared down at Alan in confusion. "Huh?"

Alan peered through the fence, "Didn't you say there was a cyborg playing? I've always wanted to meet a robot!"

"Alan there's no cyborg." Ed caught himself saying as he approached the two. He was more conscious of the fact that his family and nearly half of Resembool were present. "This man is just too stupid to recognize automail."

The man's face snarled up in distaste. "Your son has no right playing out there and you know it. You ain't the law round these parts no more and that kid of yours has no business playing."

There was something called patience and it was a virtue, unfortunately Ed had never had much of it.

The man turned around and took a step in Ed's direction. "He don't belong here and e'erone know it but you. Our team should have won and that's that. There's nothing fair about using machinery to win, automail isn't natural and it shouldn't be allowed to throw a game like that."

Edward felt his skin warm as the blood rushed to his head. He would have liked to have said that he acted like an adult, that he had discussed his grievances and come to a resolution, but his patience had run out. About to physically persuade this man to the benefits of automail he was abruptly halted by his son walking between them.

"You're right, it's not fair." Eddy agreed, "There's nothing fair about having to relearn how to use your hand, not being able to have the simple reflexes that should come naturally and the hour I spend before every game testing out my joints. I don't ask for a handicap and I sure as hell haven't been given one."

A haggard looking woman grabbed at the offending man's arm, blushing furiously in embarrassment. "Come on Mike, you're making a scene. Let's just go home."

The man left reluctantly but surprisingly his son stayed and held out a hand towards Eddie. "I'm sorry about that. I'd kill for a fastball like yours; your team deserved to win."

Eddy took the kids hand and shook it with a smile. "You don't need to apologize for your Dad. If I had to apologize for everything my old man has done I wouldn't have time to play baseball. It was a good game."

The boy nodded, "Thanks."

Edward didn't even mind the subtle insult, while maybe he was a little irritated, but something else struck him first. There is something every parent hopes to teach their kid, like hell Ed knew what it was, but it seemed like they had done it. His son had handled the situation better than he could have and in that moment he was witnessing history. The mistakes of one generation had been corrected in another.

"Dad?" Alan looked contemplative, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

He put his hand up as if to try and keep it between them. "Can you teach me to play baseball like brother?"

Edward ruffled the hair on his head, "Of course little man."

"Awesome!" Alan added a skip to his step, "I can't wait to play with cyborgs!"

There was a collective face palm that turned into laughter and Edward knew he didn't have to worry about his children. They were resilient, strong and on days like these he felt they were truly happy. He didn't think about his own childhood then or even that of Winry's; instead he enjoyed the moment because there were sure to be more.


	40. Not Tired

**A/N: **Two updates in two days...pigs are flying.

**Not Tired**

His muscles tingled with exhaustion, beads of sweat running down his face making his skin feel itchy. It was an overhaul, an exertion of everything that had been so pent up inside him. The run had started as a suggestion from Winry and had ended up turning into some kind of therapeutic exertion of all his frustrations.

Only now he was in the middle of nowhere; a sort of commonality in Resembool that made him smile. It felt good to use his body; to fulfill some kind of mission.

Turning around he began the long walk home. Despite his tired limbs he could already feel the lightness of his mind, the weight of his decisions slowly letting up. Waking up early had been challenging but the crisp morning air had felt good in his lungs and now he felt a sort of motivation to begin his day on the right note.

The house was still quiet when he came in, the sunrise just now breaking over the horizon. He took a look around and began to fill his time with a series of tasks. Fresh food and water for Alchemist, a quick sweep of the porches, and a trash run. After a soothing shower he wiped the fog away from the glass and looked at himself in the mirror. The lines in his face looked new, even though he was thoroughly aware that age was starting to creep up on him. The door creaked open but he just smiled as Winry came up behind him, her hands grabbing for the comb and starting on his hair. Closing his eyes he braced himself on the bathroom counter and breathed in and out. It felt good, so damn good.

She must have noticed how good she was making him feel because the comb was back on the countertop and she was kissing along his shoulder blade. Turning around he pulled her to his chest and just held her. Using his foot to shut the door he grinned wickedly at her. "Well hello beautiful."

Winry blushed, her voice low and husky. "You're not tired from your run?"

"No." He let the touch of his fingertips on her skin make Winry shiver. "Not tired at all."


	41. Memories

**Memories**

His hands ran down her back and up again, settling on the tiny buttons that kept the top of the gown tight against her frame. So much work must have gone into molding this fabric to fit her like a coy veil. The anticipation burned at his fingertips, each small release revealing a bit of skin and a strong stirring of impatience and want. Her body was practically humming to the tune of his touch. Time could have stood still, collapsed under the gravity of this moment, but it lingered and paused only to accelerate and race.

The soft lighting bathed Winry's pale skin and made the white in her eyes come alive and rejuvenate the blue irises in the dark. Edward knew he did not want to fuck this up, not this night, not with this girl. Winry was his best friend and now he could call her his wife, how did he manage not to fuck this up? He felt a small quiver in his touch as he tried to keep his control. Leaning her back against his chest Ed watched as his wife's head tilted back, the extension in her neck captivating his attention. Wrapping his arms around her waist Edward pulled her closer, eager to show his wife how he really felt when words failed.

Winry turned in his arms her hands already working at his belt with a languid smoothness that eased away any inexperience. The former Rockbell had him by the tie then and once it was removed Edward predicted it wouldn't be the last time he wore one as ideas began to plant themselves inside his seduced mind. The sleeves of his shirt slid down his arms and into a pile on the floor and his lips were on hers, pressed in a bruising kiss that underscored the desire to be closer. Carefully lying her down on the bed he hovered over her, his body momentarily frozen as he tried to memorize everything about the moment. Winry smiled up at him, complete trust and love in her eyes as her hand came up to touch Edward's cheek and then there was no room for any space between them.

Ed opened his eyes, the dream still flashing vividly through his head. There were a lot of things he remembered, thoughts and dates that lingered in his mind long after he had laid his head to rest. So much of his life had dwelled on certain memories and the ultimate taboo that he sometimes forgot what it felt like to have a dream, an intensely good dream. He could almost feel his 18 year self, stirring inside him, almost taste the nerves flaring out along his skin. Grinning he turned over and wrapped his wife into his arms. He didn't always have nightmares, lately he had begun to dream again.

Winry made a few sleepy noises as she curled up against him, her body subconsciously getting closer to him. Ed smiled through her mop of hair that had draped over his face as his wife snuggled up to him. Brushing it away he nudged Winry awake.

"Hmm, whaz the madder?"

Ed kissed her as the dream began to fade into the background of his mind. He felt his wife return his kiss, a smile growing on her lips. "Winry."

She began to stir, her eyes widening. "Ed?"

With a heavy sigh he recognized that his body was going to ruin any sort of patience he could muster. "I don't think I can wait."

She groaned, "Wait for what?"

He pushed the straps of her nightgown down off her shoulders, lips already at her collar. "Our Anniversary."

Winry breathed out loudly but he could tell she was pleased as he rolled over on top of her.

Ed had always felt a little greedy when it came to his wife. "I want more of you and me, more memories just like this."

The blonde woman touched his face, a longingly sweet look in her eyes that reminded him of the first time and every time.

It was a part of this whole 'enjoying his family and life' attitude he had promised himself. Winry began to move in his arms and Edward felt an onslaught of emotions trigger at the way she kissed his neck, letting her lips brush along the surface. It filled him with want and something else; something so very unlike him that Edward thought maybe it wasn't his mouth that had uttered it. "Come on Winry, let's make a baby."

Winry stopped her kissing as laughter bubbled out of her lips, a sleepy look still holding her hostage. "What are you talking about Ed?"

"We make some pretty great kids together." They were both very physical beings but sometimes, even as rare as they might be, he thought words were needed too.

Now she was awake, a strange look on her face and with a surreal sense of relief Ed realized that was exactly what he should have said. "You want to have another baby?"

Edward brushed Winry's hair back off her shoulders, taking his time while letting his finger trail down her arm. "I think I always wanted a big family and that was before I knew how fun they are to make."

Winry shook her head, a rueful smile on her lips. "Ed." She looked embarrassed. "What if I told you I might already be pregnant?"

Instead of remembering the glorious nights of wedded bliss he was suddenly bombarded by memories of changing diapers, yelling matches, disappointed faces, sad goodbyes, sleepless nights and moments of pure insanity. But that was the thing about memories, some good some bad, but the good could always outweigh the bad.

"You're pregnant?" He sounded it off slowly almost not believing it himself.

Winry grabbed what he had forgotten, her hands knowing just what to do with it. "Can we talk about this later?" Her eyes smoldered, "Because I might be pregnant but I'm horny as hell and now thanks to you I'm up."

Edward felt his slack jaw begin to move, his lips twitching up at the corners, because for the moment he forgot all about how crazy a pregnant Winry could be.


	42. Unconventional

**A/N: **Hello friends, just wanted to give a quick thanks to those of you who have helped keep me writing if I haven't responded back to you directly please just know I do appreciate it. I'm sincerely enjoying these moments of procrastination as I avoid writing my term paper :)

**Unconventional:**

It was so backwards Ed almost felt the need to pick up her suitcases and board the train himself. Instead, the young man watched as his wife began to tear up, her arms full with hugs and kisses from all three of their children. Alan looked the most upset; his usual contagious grin replaced by a wavering frown.

His wife was boarding a train and for the first time he wouldn't be going with her. Winry had been invited as an honored guest to an automail convention in Rush Valley. Of course she had brushed off the invite but Ed knew this was a big deal, this wasn't something bestowed on just anyone. His wife would not only be the first female to win an award but at thirty two she was also the youngest. Ed was now simultaneously regretting and accepting her departure because two weeks without his wife was not going to be easy.

"I'll be back before you know it." Winry told them as she gave them each a final embrace.

"By the time you come back you'll get to watch my team in the playoffs." Eddy pronounced confidently. Baseball had gone from being a hobby to a real sport for the kid. They were both sort of relieved their son had taken an interest in something other than being a stubborn teenager.

Sara was next, her eyes swimming, "I promise I won't let the boy's burn down the house."

Winry laughed, though her eyes looked a little watery at the admission. Then there was Alan who just hugged her close, "You're just leaving for a little while right? Then you'll be right back?" He held up his hand as if to keep Edward from hearing his next words. "If you're not here who is going to keep Dad from eating all the food?"

Now she was crying and laughing; Ed felt his own throat clench at the sight. It was just fourteen days, why was everyone acting like it was the end of the world?

Finally when it was his turn he faced his wife and knew exactly why his children looked pretty rattled. This was Winry, this was their rock, and no matter how he looked at it they were going to struggle to make things run smoothly in her absence. But he had been selfish for far too long and Edward knew he owed her this. Especially with the daunting months ahead he knew she needed this.

"Just take it easy, promise?" He asked softly, they were not going to tell the kids until they were absolutely sure.

She kissed his forehead and held her hand over his heart. "Sounds like something Id ask you to promise."

Ed didn't laugh, "Promise me Winry." He brushed a few strands of stray hair behind her ear.

Winry smiled through her tears, always the tougher one. "I promise."

Arriving home Ed decided to take advantage of this opportunity to really spend some one on one time with his kids. He grinned at the three young Elrics. "We're going to have the best two weeks ever, Moms gone! We can do alchemy in the house, eat until we're about to burst and stay up late!"

His oldest son didn't look impressed. "Looks like the inmates are running the asylum. Come on Alan lets go grab Alchemist and play some catch."

Ed looked to his daughter, "How about it Sara, want to do some Alchemy with your old man?"

Sara fidgeted towards the stairs looking apologetic, "I think I'm going to do some reading, sorry Dad."

The silence of being alone left him momentarily stunned. Normally free time meant sexy time with his wife, but that was out of the question. Damn. Two weeks, how was he going to last two full weeks? No wonder his wife enjoyed hitting him with a wrench when he came home.


	43. Red Lace

**Red Lace:**

Sara would later blame it on curiosity but even she couldn't deny that seeing those high school girls at the fair had triggered something. Making sure no one was upstairs she quietly snuck into her parent's room. It wasn't fair that her Mom was out of town, especially when she had some serious questions to ask her. Images of those girls laughing made her cheeks heat up again in anger as she recounted their taunting remarks. Sara was not a little girl and she was going to prove it.

Fishing through the drawers she emerged with a rather fancy garment and gulped. The red lace caught her off guard. Sara knew her Mom wasn't a true tomboy but this... this was not what she had expected at all. Dropping it quickly she heaved out a sigh of frustration, what was she doing sifting through her Mom's drawers? It wasn't like she could wear these anyways. The Elric girl let that thought sink in; would she always be this silly young girl or did her Mom start off flat chested too?

Looking back down she picked out the bra again and against her better judgement tried it on. It felt awkward and entirely unsuited to her absent chest but Sara couldn't help but imagine what it might look like if she did fit in it. Turning sideways the young girl tried to admire the imaginary reflection in the mirror. Her mouth twitched up in a coy smile as she thought of those stupid high school girls reactions when she did finally grow out of her gawky, preteen body.

"Oh my god."

Sara spun around in horror.

Eddy was standing in the hallway his mouth hanging open in surprise, but it was his best friend Ian who had broken the silence.

It came on so quickly Sara had no idea where it came from but she did know that the books on top of the dresser were now in the hallway and those two boys were both cradling their heads in their hands.

"I swear if either of you say anything I'm going to find where Mom keeps her spare toolbox and you're going to _beg_ me to make you forget you ever saw anything."

What troubled Eddy more than seeing his sister with his Mom's bra on or even being beamed in the head was the look on Ian's face when he said. "God I hope your sister takes after your Mom."

Needless to say Ian left the Elric house with a pounding head and a clear understanding that some thoughts are better left unsaid.


	44. Award

**A/N:** All this summer sun is sure making these stories turn to fluff ;)

**Award:**

Two weeks of workshops, presentations and a constant stream of automail talk. Winry was pleasantly surprised at all the different and creative things other automail engineers were working on. There were so many new ideas, so many young, as well as old faces pushing the limits. It really got her thinking, more than once, that maybe she needed to get back to the drawing board herself. It was certainly eye opening and a much needed recharge as far as her work was concerned.

Tomorrow, Winry would be recognized at the final days' ending ceremony and she was feeling a bit strange about it all. Back at her hotel room Winry dialed Resembool and wasn't surprised to find tears budding in her eyes at the sound of her oldest sons voice.

"Hey Mom." She heard him hesitate, "Wait, are you crying?"

Oh boy, she did not miss these hormone mood swings. "No." Winry took a steadying breath. "Just calling to make sure your Dad knows to pick me up at the train station at four on Sunday."

There was a distinct pause before Eddy's voice cracked, "Oh yeah Sunday." The young teenager cleared his voice, "Yeah Dad says he'll be there."

Eddy was still an open book to her, especially since he began to take on her husband's characteristics. "Can I talk to him?"

Again, another pause. "Uh, he's in the bathroom actually."

Winry pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well tell him that his _wife_ is on the phone."

"It's lethal in there Mom. I don't think he's going to be done for another hour or so…Sara made chili tonight."

Eddy sure sounded suspicious but she didn't blame her son for not wanting to face that kind of punishment and she was too tired to really dwell on it. Sighing, Winry felt her shoulders sag. "All right, well tell everyone I love them and I'll be seeing you real soon okay?"

"Yeah, love you too."

Winry smiled at the sincerity in his voice, it was nice to hear it and when she went to bed she tried not to think about why he hadn't sounded so honest before.

The next day flew by and all too soon she was checking her reflection in the full length mirror in the hotel lobby. Thank goodness she wasn't showing because this dress would never have zipped up. Maybe it was a little too revealing but dammit she was being honored and who knew when she might ever be able to fit into something like this again?

The dinner was delicious and Winry did revel in the fact that she hadn't had to cook for two straight weeks. Some of the people she had worked with over the years sat at her table and while some were married like herself Winry did have to try not to blush too hard when the others made valiant but rather unnecessary attempts at flirting. It was a little humorous to watch their faces fall as she turned away a champagne toast with the polite explanation that she was expecting. Winry decided it was best to keep secret the pleasure she got from receiving such compliments. She would put that little bit of knowledge into her pocket for use when she was feeling fat and useless 8 months from then.

As they began handing out awards Winry found herself twisting her hands nervously in her lap. Garfiel reached over and put a calming hand on top of hers. "Darlin' you better pay attention, they're talking about you."

Winry's face flushed with pride as the speaker lavished her with praise. This was not the first time someone had recognized the caliber of her work, but it certainly was the first time someone had done so in front of an entire ballroom of people. Feeling very humbled, the former Rockbell left her seat and headed up to the stage to accept her award.

They were expecting a speech and Winry had prepared a few quick remarks but as she stood in front of the podium all she could think about was how she got there. Winry thought of those moments when her hands had been unsure, when up was down and down was up. Her palms felt clammy, but it was those very calloused hands that had earned their wear and proved their worth through much pain and an endless amount of tears.

"My Grandmother took me in when I was barely old enough to know why my parents were never coming home." Winry took a breath, "She didn't let me dwell on the past, instead she gave me a wrench and those Elric brothers gave me a purpose. I used to think my hands were so useless, that my efforts would never amount to much. I wanted so badly to live up to the name my parents and Grandma had made. I suppose the reason I'm here at all was that someone once told me my hands were meant to heal. And at the end of the day isn't that what we do? I am so proud of those that have come before me and I can only hope that I have done them proud."

Winry had no idea what had come over her, maybe nerves or maybe that was what she had wanted to say all along. Either way she felt shocked as the crowd moved to their feet in great applause. Looking around Winry froze for a moment and then her hand was over her mouth as she noticed that among those giving her a standing ovation was a man with golden hair and eyes like the sun.

Edward Elric was walking to the front of the room with the biggest grin on his face. Winry's husband met her at the bottom of the stairs to the stage taking her arm through his and directing her out of the ballroom into the deserted lobby.

"How did you…?"

Edward Elric quieted her with a kiss. "You really think I'd miss this?" His fingers running through her hair commanding her closer.

"I thought you couldn't stand it here in Rush Valley?" Winry protested still not catching on.

"Winry." Edward smirked at her, "I think this should send the message that your taken to those few doubters out there. I believe you have a hotel room for one more night?"

Oh, that's where he was going with this. This was an unexpected surprise that Winry could definitely use to her advantage but the mother in her was nagging. "You left the kids alone for a night?"

Edward rolled his eyes giving her that loopy smile of his. "They'll be fine for one night…but I wouldn't have been. Besides-" Winry's husband wagged his eyebrows at her, "-if they do burn the place down we'll just have to book a few more nights in a hotel."

"Remind me why I thought having another kid with you was a good idea?"

He ran a finger down one of her bare shoulders "Because you love me?" Ed grinned, "But if you insist I guess I can show you again, and again, exactly why making kids with me is always a good idea."

Winry couldn't believe how different it felt to have her husband pursuing her. It might not have always been true but today she felt radiant with all the attention. Catching on to his mood she leaned closer to his ear. "I'm glad you came, I've been wanting to work out your automail all week."

Edward swallowed hard, his tongue licking his lips in anticipation. "I hope that's your way of dirty talking."

Winry just winked and led the way to her hotel room where they did anything but talk. Even though she was here for an award she thought Edward deserved one too.


	45. Girl Talk

**Girl Talk:**

There were three pieces of automail his mother had entrusted him to finish in her absence. It was a pretty steep order but he was sort of geeked that his Mom trusted him to do the job. Growing up with an automail hand might have lured him into the world of mechanics but there was also a feeling of responsibility that seemed in his DNA. Eddy's only problem at the moment lay with the very pretty Jane Anderson, who was currently peering over his shoulder, monitoring his every move.

No one was usually allowed in his room, especially one of Sara's friends. Feeling distracted he dropped what he was working on and begrudgingly turned to face his observer.

Jane's green eyes sparkled with interest; ignoring the look of irritation that clearly marked his own features.

"Wow, I can't believe you're making someone's foot." Jane marveled looking quite impressed.

Eddy shrugged his shoulders, training his eyes back onto his work. "Yeah, well if I don't really concentrate it won't be anyone's foot."

"Oh don't be so negative." She jested him, her fingers grazing over his arm in a playful touch. "With a Mom like yours I'm sure your work will be nothing but brilliant."

Eddy frowned because girls were strange creatures. He understood his Mom and even Sara, but why would a girl like Jane be into Automail? "Why aren't you sunbathing outside with my sister and your friends?"

Jane exhaled through her nose; one of her eyebrows perked up. "Unlike your sister and all of them _I _burn." She pulled at a lock of red hair, "I don't think I can rock red hair and red skin." Jane laughed at her own joke creating dimples with her smile.

"Oh." Eddy scratched at the back of his head trying to think of a nice way of expressing his desire for solitude. "Well, I think Alan is playing with Alchemist, you could do that?" _Or you could go home_ he vocalized internally. Not that he really minded Jane, but he was itching to finish his work.

"Actually, can I have a closer look at your automail?"

It was a harmless request, one that he knew his own father quite disliked, but Eddy didn't see the point in prolonging this. Maybe if he let her look at his hand she would get bored and at last leave him in peace. "Uh yeah I guess."

She looked over his metal digits in wonder before looking back up at him. Jane was serious then, all evidence of her sunny smile now gone. "Sara told me how you got your automail hand."

Eddy shifted uncomfortably under the depth of her stare. The memory might never sit quite right with him and he was never fond of taking any sort of acknowledgment for his actions.

"You saved her life you know." Jane spoke softly.

Gently pulling his hand away Ed attempted to scoot his stool closer to the worktable in an effort to distance himself. "Yeah, listen I really need to finish this."

Jane stood, brushing her hands over her skirt. "I just want to ask you one thing."

"Well I might have an answer for you." Eddy watched her stand and wondered why she hesitated, why her eyes came right back to his. That's when the pieces began to fall into place and he realized why she always wanted to see what he was doing and why her face was suddenly so red and _oh no_...

Jane was leaning over him and the last coherent thought Eddy had was that she tasted like those peaches his father had once brought back from his travels.

She was grinning with a sort of breathless glow about her. "That's the answer I was looking for."

Eddy watched her go wondering what the hell had just happened. Shaking his head in disbelief he stared in forlorn at the door. "Oh boy."

Looking back at the automail foot he waited a moment before starting where he had left off. Eddy caught himself humming a tune while thinking that maybe if he finished early he could turn the tables and ask Jane a few questions of his own.


	46. Quiet

**Quiet:**

There was a draft in the house, a creeping chill that seemed to breathe its way through her door. Fall was closing in and the whispers of leaves rustling along the ground let her imagination run wild. Staring wide eyed into the dark, Sara pulled the covers up under her chin and tried to make it stop. The only daughter of the Fullmetal Alchemist considered herself to be a no nonsense type of girl, but something about the noises of the night had her heart beating a little faster than usual. Whatever unknown quantity had woken her out of a good sleep was now prolonging any attempt at falling back into it.

Fixing her gaze rapidly from corner to corner Sara reminded herself there was no such thing as ghosts. Ghosts were neither a confirmed nor proven entity in this world, right? Then again if homunculus like creatures had once inhabited their world, what else could?

The shadows in her room stayed still but the suspense of anticipating their move frayed her nerves. "Stop…" Sara mumbled as she tossed and turned under the covers.

Almost thirteen years old and she was afraid of the dark? It didn't make much sense to be so scared but the longer Sara lay awake, the more her head began to fill in the voids of what she couldn't see.

Flipping the covers off, Sara yanked her pillow off the bed and headed down the hallway.

* * *

It was the second time that night Ed had been woken by a sibling. Alan was already sleeping on a pile of blankets on the floor with Alchemist and now Sara was crawling into his bed.

"You're 13 years old Sara." He chided her as he gave up half his bed.

His younger sister snuggled further under his covers. "Shut up."

Almost back asleep he felt Sara poke him in the back.

"Eddy, are you awake?"

"What do you think?" He responded with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

She sniffled and his heart dropped; seeing girls cry, especially his Mom or Sister, made him sick. "Come on-" Ed rolled over and ruffled the hair on top of her head, "-just an old house on a windy night."

"I read it." She whispered.

"Read what?" Eddy asked too tired to really hazard a guess.

"Dad's journal."

She did what?! Sitting up on his elbows Eddy looked over at his sister, noticing her big eyes even in the dark. "How much did you read?"

Sara shivered, "All of it."

All of it? He had never even read all of it. When had his little sister found time to read all that? After the big blow up between him and their Dad, Eddy had read some of it with his Dad's permission. It had shocked him to say the least but it had also explained the tension in their relationship and why his father had acted the way he had. Eddy swallowed at the thought, its contents would have been far more horrifying without his Dad's intervening additions to each set of adventures and mishaps. Even those explanations still managed to get under his skin.

No wonder his little sister couldn't sleep.

Reaching over he ruffled her blonde hair again and gave Sara a hard look. "There is nothing out there that can hurt you Sara, not with us around. Got it?"

When she didn't answer, Eddy frowned. "I've always protected you, haven't I?" His metal hand clenched.

The Elric's only daughter slowly nodded, her hands gripping onto the blanket.

Eddy patted the bed just the right way that caught Alchemists ear and gave permission. Sluggishly the dog jumped on the bed where he made himself comfortable between the two siblings. Sara giggled as he licked her face and turned to snuggle with him. Ed almost didn't mind that he had to spoon the dog in order to stay on the bed.


	47. 9 Months

**9 months:**

The smell of the grill had Alphonse's stomach growling in anticipation. It was a beautiful ending to a long summer and he was thankful to be spending it with his family, the whole family. Looking around it never ceased to amaze him how much their small family had grown. From just him and his brother to Winry, Mei, Eddy, Sara, Alan and Amaya. Eddy was currently playing around with Alan, pitching at a slow enough speed to allow for the younger boy to make contact with the bat. Then there were the girls, with Sara braiding Amaya's hair while singing a slow, sweet melody that reminded Al of his own mother.

Sipping on the sweet tea Alphonse was brought out of his thoughts by a slap on the back.

"Lost in the clouds there?"

Grinning at his older brother Al chuckled, "Just thinking about how surreal all this is."

Ed cocked his head over his shoulder towards their intermingled families. With an indulgent smile he sighed, "Yeah, they're something aren't they."

"Do you ever wake up and worry this is all a dream?" He mused, eying his pretty wife setting the picnic table.

The grill sizzled as Ed adjusted a few of the hotdogs. "Everyday." Stepping away from the grill for a moment the oldest Elric scratched at the back of his head, "Who ever thought I'd have four kids."

Alphonse chuckled, "With how crazy you and Winry are its no wonder you don't have an entire legion out here by now. Wait…four kids?"

Edward sheepishly shrugged his shoulders, "Uh yeah, looks like you're going to be an Uncle to another one of my kids." The redness on his face turned into a mocking grin, "Looks like you and Mei have some catching up to do."

Another Elric kid? He looked at Winry and watched the happiness that seemed to create a glow around her. "You're kidding, Winry let you get her pregnant again?" He joked.

The golden haired man scowled, "She was more than a willing participant."

"Have you told the kids yet?" Al watched Amaya and wondered what another little one might look like.

Edward cringed, "Well Winry wanted to tell everyone at the same time, so act surprised."

Alphonse snorted in mirth, "I look forward to you having to explain to Alan how it is that he is getting another sibling." His youngest nephew had inherited quite the sense of humor.

"Don't remind me."

**xXxXx**

Hamburgers, hotdogs, salad, fruit and corn on the cob. It sure was a feast, but Winry wasn't surprised that the family managed to scarf it down in record time. Now after serving a blueberry pie, she knew it was the moment they had been waiting for.

"I suppose now is as good of a time as any." She murmured under her breath and felt Edward squeeze her knee under the table. "We have some news we've been waiting to share."

Sara grinned, a knowing look in her eye. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Winry felt her mouth drop before the heat spread across her face. "What? Wait, Sara? How did you know?"

"Thin walls." She grumbled looking a little grossed out at the thought.

Eddy roared with laughter which made Amaya giggle hard enough that milk shot out of her nose. And then there was crying and discourse and through all the congratulations and jibes Winry was thinking it was going to be a long nine months.


	48. Honest Mistake

**Honest Mistake:**

Their son was at an age where words came first, thinking came later. His wife would argue it was more of an Edward trait then an age thing and he would secretly admit it was true. It had gotten Edward in trouble all his life and now his son was following in his footsteps to verbally exile himself. Of course Ed's kids would only take after his bad attributes.

Winry flushed and Ed knew the heat in his cheeks had marked him as well.

Mrs. Chalmers looked horrified, "Pregnant?"

Alan ran up and put his ear against her stomach. "My Mom says if you listen closely you can hear the heartbeat!" His face wrinkled up in concentration.

"I beg your pardon?" The heavier woman stared at him in complete disbelief.

"Alan!" Winry was the first of them to find her voice.

"Mom!" Alan looked back and forth between them, his face breaking. "Why can't I hear the baby?"

Edward grabbed his son by the hand thinking he was going to have to have a long conversation about being tactful.

"I am NOT pregnant!" Mrs. Chalmers roared as her face turned several shades of red.

Eddy burst out laughing but turned it quickly into a forced cough as Winry's glare turned on him. "You're not pregnant?" Alan looked seriously confused and it occurred to Ed that Winry was the only pregnant woman their youngest had been around. No wonder he had a different take on the whole thing.

"No, I certainly am not you foul mouthed little boy!"

"Oh." His face fell. "I'm real sorry."

The woman's anger began to turn on them, "With a drunkard as a father and an ill-mannered mother it's no wonder you're such a terror!" Looking smug at her remark she stomped down the street leaving the Elric family in shock.

He felt Winry's hand on his arm, holding him back but it was her laughter that caught him off guard. His wife was bursting at the seams her face flushed with amusement.

"What the hell Win, that lady just slandered our name!"

Edward's wife shook her head, smiled and pointed. He followed the path of her finger his eyes lingering on the pile of horse droppings she had clearly just stomped through. He ruffled Alan's hair as he shook his head. There was no denying that Alan's subconscious humor was going to continue to get them in trouble but sometimes trouble just happened to be all of their middle names. Shit happens right?

Later on, when Alan was about to head off to bed, Ed made sure to explain that there were certain taboos with women that men were not supposed to dig into. It was the gift of fatherhood that just kept on giving because even though they had been parents for a while each child brought a new set of eyes to this world and a new perspective that kept them on their toes. Life lessons were never in short supply and Ed knew the newest addition to their family would be no exception. So when he kissed Winry goodnight he made sure to kiss her stomach and remind that little one to go easy on them.


	49. Shiner

**A/N: **Thanks to all my readers and for those leaving reviews, they are very motivational! I've got a backlog of chapters and with the freezing weather outside it seems like the perfect excuse to share some.

* * *

**Shiner:**

Winry grabbed Alan's arm as he walked a little too briskly past her workshop door. Her hand was gentle but she knew as he started to squirm that it hadn't been a figment of her imagination. She barely needed to bend down to meet her son on his level. Her boy was sure growing up fast.

"Look at me." Winry asked him softly.

Alan squirmed harder, his head turned as far as it would go in the opposite direction. Winry had grown up with two boys; she knew exactly what was going on. With a sigh she carefully pulled at his chin to make Alan look her in the eye.

He put up a good fight but Winry was a Mom on a mission. Turning the rest of the way on his own; Winry watched with a sinking feeling as her suspicions became truth.

That was a shiner all right. Not that she expected her children to be perfect saints their whole lives but she was a little disappointed, it was Alan after all. Her baby was known for his contagious smile and making people laugh…not for getting into fights.

Winry spoke firmly, determined to weed out the finer details. "Want to explain or would you rather have me guess?"

Alan, despite his subtle attribute's from Ed, rather looked like her father in that moment. The way his jaw sat with an age far beyond his years, and kindness underneath a whole lot of strength. "It wasn't my fault."

It would have been easy to take him in her arms and soothe away whatever pain had been inflicted, but Winry knew better. No matter how biased she was towards her son, Winry knew that every story has two sides and it was the second side that they were missing. "It would help to know whose fault it is then."

Eyes cast back down, Alan's shoulders started to slump. "No ones."

That was the last thing Winry expected to come out of his mouth. "Honey, I can't help you if you don't tell the truth."

Alan grimaced, casting his gaze to the floor. "You're not going to like it."

"I don't like anything about this, but its best to get it out now rather than later." She reiterated with a heavy sigh.

Eddy stepped into the room just then his face set in a grime line. "Who was it Al?"

Winry ignored her oldest boy and kneeled down to Alan's level. "What did he say?"

Alan finally looked up at her, his eyes swimming with a mixture of anger and hurt. "That the only reason Dad came back was to get new automail and knock you up." His hands clenched into fists. "I told him Dad's never hit you!"

Evident by the bruise over his eye he had fought to protect his family's reputation but Winry was at a loss. That was the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth. Winry shook her head because the people in Resembool just loved to gossip. "Oh Al, by knocked up he meant me being pregnant and of course that's not why your Dad came back."

"Yeah." Eddy chimed in. "Dad loves us, that and Mom's apple pie." He admitted with a grin.

Alan finally looked up at her, "I'm sorry I got in a fight."

Winry tried to be mad but it was almost impossible to. "Small towns breed gossip and jealousy Alan, now you don't need to punch anyone to protect the honor of this family. Understand?"

"Yes."

Later in the evening Winry was surprised to catch her oldest son and Edward on the front porch. They had been on good terms but their son was still a teenager and Edward was not known for his patience. Feeling like the world was backwards she paused to listen in.

"So how'd our little slugger do?"

"He's definitely an Elric and a Rockbell, he let him have one punch but then it was lights out." Eddy made a swooning gesture.

Winry rolled her eyes and continued upstairs to say goodnight to Sara and Alan. With a quick kiss on his forehead she wondered how much longer he would let her show such open affection without being embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Mom."

Turning back to him Winry sighed and sat at the edge of his bed. "I know why you did it; it's just not like you to fight Alan."

"Dad and Brother taught me how to fight and they always say you should fight for what's right."

Winry gently touched his bruised cheek, "Oh Al, that doesn't mean you have to fight. Just because your father and I are hot heads doesn't mean you are. In fact you remind me a lot of my father."

"I do?" Alan asked with eyes large.

"He didn't use his hands to hurt Alan, he used them to heal." She stood up but didn't walk away just yet. "You don't want people to fear you, just be yourself hunny. And you want to know a secret?"

Al nodded his head vigorously.

"My Dad was six foot two and something tells me you are going to be just as tall one day."

"You think I'll be taller than Dad and brother?" The youngest Elric asked in surprise.

Winry winked at him, "I know so." With a ruffle of his hair she smiled. "Sometimes it takes a bigger man to walk away than it does to stand and fight."


	50. Song and Shovel

**A/N: Never thought these little drabbles would make it to ch. 50. My other stories are awaiting revisions so stay tuned for many more updates :)**

**Song and Shovel:**

The talent show was rather sparse and while Ed had agreed to go it was like nails on a chalkboard at this point. It was a pathetic and sometimes feeble attempt by most; even if there were a few kids that weren't half bad. Edward had been coerced into the show and he wasn't going to pretend otherwise. Sara would be singing but why couldn't she just sing to them at home? Why make them suffer through an entire night of other peoples untalented miscreants?

Yawning he blew air out of his nose and fidgeted in his seat.

"Edward." Winry hissed, anger flashing in her gaze. "Sit still."

Sticking his tongue out at her he slouched in his seat.

"You are such a child." She murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

"This is torture." He hissed back.

"You've been through worse. This is your daughters' talent show and you are going to act like this is the only place you'd rather be." His wife threatened.

Crossing his arms over his chest Edward pouted, but sat up a little straighter because his wife was awfully scary when she wanted to be.

Not soon enough they announced Sara Elric and his ears perked up. Come to think of it, he really hadn't heard his daughter sing. Sara hummed a lot and maybe he had heard her sing to Alan and Amaya when they were little but he wondered, with a mounting dread, if that translated to a stage performance.

His little girl didn't look like a little girl as she took the stage. It wasn't the first time Ed had taken notice that his daughter was growing up but still, it caught him off guard. Had she looked like that when they left the house?

With her pale hair lit up by the stage lights and a pretty blue dress she was a beautiful little Winry up there and Ed found himself giving his wife a sideline glance. And then she started to sing and all Edward could do was stare.

It was soft and sweet with a growing build up that drew in and silenced any doubt in anyone's mind. He thought about her first words, first steps and the first time he had ever been afraid he might lose one of his children. How close had this beautiful girl come to death that day on the train tracks? Putting a hand against his mouth he sat back in his chair as a wave of emotion took him over.

And when the applause signaled the end of her performance Ed found himself at a loss.

"Did you know?" Winry nudged him, her eyes swimming with pride.

Edward shook his head in amazement before getting a hold of himself. Smirking he reached over and squeezed his wife's hand. "Well she sure didn't get that from us."

Winry playfully punched him in the shoulder in warning. "Speak for yourself!"

As they headed to the car to meet up with Sara Ed noticed a group of admiring males had already met his little girl. Stepping in-between two of the boys he stepped towards the trunk of the car and gave them a toad like grin. "Gentleman I see you must have enjoyed our little girls' performance as well?"

Their faces paled at his admission. "Uh, yeah."

"Right right." He opened the trunk and began to move around a few objects until a large shovel came into view. Their eyes widened and he just couldn't help himself. "Ah, now what's that doing in there? I'm sure I won't need to bury anything. Now you boys seem like you have quite a lot to talk about with my daughter how about we give you a ride?"

The boys mumbled some sort of excuse before giving chorus of hasty goodbyes.

As they were heading home Sara sighed loudly, looking out the car window. "Dad, you really need to stop threatening all the boys in Resembool or they are going to think you really are crazy."

Edward smiled as the countryside passed them by. "Good because if they think I'm crazy now I dare them to try to lay a hand on you."


	51. Memorial

**Chapter 51: Memorial**

It was the middle of the afternoon and while Central was usually a bustling city, everything felt eerily still. The massive crowd that had gathered on the parade grounds remained somber and quiet. It was the 15th anniversary of the promised day and while buildings had been rebuilt, elections held, lives saved, some wounds still hurt. Roy had been chosen as the main speaker; more out of obligation than voluntary servitude. Not that he wasn't willing to commemorate all those who had fought and died against the homunculi, but this kind of grand show held no appeal to his own private grievances.

Standing up there with their gratitude made him uneasy. He was only a shadow of a hero, a man with too much blood on his hands to ever stand tall enough to deserve praise. There were too many wrongs he felt himself unable to undo and too many unsettled scores that might never sit quite right. His best friend would miss his daughter's high school graduation this year and while he had been dead for quite some time, the milestones often caught him off-guard. But he was here in the now and could never live back there in the past. To live in the past would be an insult to those who had given their lives.

Roy stepped up to the podium knowing that eventually these anniversaries would start to fade until they were only dates in a history book. So many of his comrades had perished over the years, victims of a time that had not been kind, and yet here he was. Taking a slow and purposeful breath Roy Mustang gazed out upon the crowd that had gathered.

"15 years ago today our world was silenced. Over 15 million people in Amestris were given a second chance that day. Today we stand in place of those who have come before us; those who believed that this nation was worth more than their own lives. It is easy to succumb to fear, to let it dictate your actions as well as your heart. Now in our own actions we must always remember what is worth more to us than that fear. May the children of this generation never know the ache of war and its consequences. We begin by healing; we begin by learning from the past and while the days pass we remember, always remember what we are fortunate enough to have. That life is more important than the shortcomings of men. So let's keep those promises, vow never to forget and remember to always move forward." He nodded his head in acceptance of their applause and walked from the stage all the while feeling her eyes trained on him like a hawk.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur and until it was over he hadn't realized how much weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Sitting down in his office he pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured two glasses full. The second glass he saluted with a clink as he drained his own. Two abrupt knocks on his door kept him from going down a path of memories.

"There are some people waiting to speak with you Sir."

Looking up he nodded at Riza Hawkeye in confirmation. She wouldn't interrupt him unless it was important, though their definitions of important varied from time to time. What he had not been expecting was the mob of children that came through the door. One blond, two blonds, three blonds and hell, those amber and blue eyes; one look at them and he knew exactly who they belonged to.

Standing up, the four star general and current President of Amestris raised his eyebrows at the sight of Edward Elric and his wife. "Someone's been busy." He remarked casually, his eyes on Winry's growing stomach.

Winry Elric rolled her eyes while her husband grinned. "Jealous?" Edward dared mockingly and Roy could feel the pride radiating out of him.

Mustang decided he was not particularly jealous of having a sea of children, especially as he watched the youngest boy out of the corner of his eye. Though the idea of having someone like Winry was certainly a cause for jealously. Winry was clearly a catch he wasn't confident Edward really knew how to fully enjoy. Smart, strong and beautiful women were rare even if two were standing in that very room.

"Alan!" Winry nearly screeched as her son started to cough wildly, the glass of scotch now empty.

"Ugh, what kind of soda is that?" The young boy asked in disgust, clearly not interpreting the dangerous look coming from his father.

"Holy shit Al ,did you just drink the Presidents booze?!" Eddy roared with laughter.

"Really?" Winry sighed loudly her eyes glaring back and forth between the two boys. "I swear Ed they are your clones."

Roy watched as the girl mimicked her mother in exasperation. "It better be a girl, we don't need another boy in this family." She spoke under her breath.

Mustang firmly disagreed with the young girl because he was sure another girl might be the end of Edward Elric. He already seemed to be a complete pushover when it came to Sara. "No harm done, let him have a glass. No time like the present to man up there Elric. I was brought up in a bar and look at how I turned out." He didn't mention that it was also a brothel because Winry was slightly terrifying in all her motherly glory. Hawkeye, as always, was watching him and he knew from the look on her face that she was silently threatening him and while he enjoyed lounging on a couch he did not particularly care for sleeping on one.

It occurred to him that 15 years was a long time. Edward had already managed to have three kids with a fourth on the way, a part of him wondered if Hughes would have had more kids had he been alive. Another part of him realized that his own life had been put on hold to his ambitious dreams and now he was sitting on them like a dragon to its treasure. Since when had he settled for one goal and not created another?

When everyone was gone and his office was finally vacant he called her back in.

Riza stood in the doorway, her jacket hanging over her arm. He pulled on his own coat and joined her in the hall. Edward and his family reminded him of something they had talked about but he had never truly indulged. "I'd like to see those adoption papers when we get home."

The stoic blonde woman looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You sure about this?"

Always the voice of reason.

"If that little twerp can manage to keep four human beings alive I don't think one will be a problem for us."

Riza smiled but it wasn't until they were safely inside his car that he felt her hand slide into his and that hollow part of his memories filled with something else.


	52. Tough Girl

**Chapter 52: Tough Girl**

Alan peaked in on his mother's new workshop, a recent addition to the side of the house, it had been a surprise from both his Dad and Uncle Alphonse for his Moms birthday. While he liked tinkering with the tools in the workshop, they had made it pretty clear he was not invited to participate in their experiments with a new type of metal. From the sounds of it those two gear heads wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. Sticking his hands deep within his pockets, Alan pouted, and kept on his way. It was rainy outside and there was nothing to do that he wasn't already bored with.

Going upstairs, he paused outside his sister's room, ears perking up. Spying into the room, Alan looked for his sister. "Sara?"

The girl turned her head briefly in his direction. "Go away Al."

Uh oh. His sister's eyes were rimmed in red and it sounded like she had been crying. Ignoring Sara's request, as always, he tip toed into the room when she turned back towards the window. Creeping up, Alan crawled onto the window seat and stared out the window.

"Al." she said in a warning voice, her slight sniffle killing any malice in her tone.

"Why are you crying?" He asked because he'd never really had a filter.

Sara pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders and sighed. "It's nothing, why don't you go bug Dad."

"If it's nothing, why are still crying?"

His sister smiled a little; her hands coming up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Wisdom from a seven year old." Breathing out through her nose Sara leaned forward and gave him a hug.  
Alan felt her shudder out a breath before releasing him and then she gave him a look. It wasn't the look he normally got from his sister, the one filled with rage over whatever he had done, this look was different. Al decided he liked this version, she seemed calm and within a few minutes she was getting up from her bundled position by the window.

"Alright kid, what game do you want to play?"

Alan jumped up feeling energized, what game didn't he want to play? But his sister didn't have a lot of time for him lately and he missed when she used to teach him how to play cards. "Wanna play a game of cards?"

His sister smiled at him, "Go grab a deck and I'll meet you downstairs."

Alan's sister was a whiz at any and all card games which decreased his chance of winning but that didn't matter. Dad said she must have inherited their great grandmother's talent when it came to card games. -

* * *

Ed was roused from his nap at the sound of loud knocking. Sitting up in a panic Edward frowned; disturbing his nap was a punishable offense, or at least it should be. Maybe when he was sheriff he should have implanted some kind of mandate. Today was his day off and he had planned out a series of good books, food and ample nap time. Edward waited for someone in the house to answer the door but all he heard was laughing in the kitchen and the sound of machinery from the shop. He waited some more hoping it was all in his head or maybe their visitor might change their mind. The knock came again and he stood up and marched to the door. Opening it up he found one of Eddy's friends standing, rain soaked, on the porch. Turning over his shoulder he yelled towards the shop, "Eddy, Ian is here."

The soaked kid shook his head looking miserable, "Mr. Elric." He face flushed, "Uh Sir, I'm actually here to see Sara."

His eyebrows rose up to his hairline. Why would Ian want to see his daughter? "Is she expecting you?" Edward took a step forward doing his best to attain his full height in the process.

"Uh, not really, I just thought- I mean if I could just talk to her? Please."

The special address at the end seemed more of an afterthought. Still staring him down Edward called towards the kitchen, "Sara a boy's here for you."

Eddy came up then, a bandana tied around his forehead. "Shoot, did we have plans?" He asked Ian distractedly as he rubbed the grease from his hands onto a rag.

Sara arrived next her eyes growing wide and Edward felt the pieces of the puzzle begin to come together. She looked between both her father and brother. "Can we have a minute?"

When they all just stood there Ed heard his daughter clear her throat loudly, "Alone."

"Hmm." He grumbled and found to his astonishment his son mimicking his exact behavior before shaking his head, muttering something about distracting him from his work, and turning back towards the shop.

Ed gave his daughter a long look, hoping that she might read the "I'm going to murder this boy with my bare hands if he has done anything to hurt you" message he was sending.

Sara rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine Dad, you can leave now."

He resisted the urge to fully display his authority because Winry was within hearing distance and he did not want to set his hormonal wife off to what was happening. They did not need Winry stressing out, especially after how difficult her pregnancy with Alan had been. "You've got five minutes boy and no funny business."

Walking into the kitchen, Ed found Alan sitting at the table, waiting expectantly with his hand of cards. He smiled at his son, trying to remember that Sara was Winry's daughter, and that she could take care of her own problems. "Deal me in."

Alan beamed "All right!"

* * *

Sara stood awkwardly on the doorstep, "I don't want to talk to you Ian."

"Sara, please, would I risk my life by coming here if I wasn't sorry?" He asked; a deep plea in his voice.

There was no need for an apology because she could care less. Or at least that's what she told herself before she spent the last few hours crying up in her room. Despite being her brother's friend, Sara had always thought he was quite handsome and had crushed on him for some time. Now all that childish innocence was gone.

"I'm just Eddys little sister, I get it." She spoke softly feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Sara it's not like that, I do really like you." His voice lowered to a whisper as he glanced nervously around. "But do you know how scary your family is?"

Ian had kissed her what seemed like forever ago and then proceeded to promptly ignore her. Sara watched him squirm. "Forget my family." She felt her sadness overpowered by a firm sense of strength. "Do you know how scary I can be?"

He looked like such a little boy in that moment that Sara forgot why she had swooned over letting him have her first kiss.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like you Sara. You're beautiful, smart, scary when you're mad but you're also my best friends little sister and while I don't see you that way, you still are. You can't tell me Eddy would be okay with us dating."

Feeling silly that her cheeks had flushed at the word beautiful Sara avoided his eyes. "You know everyone knows something's up just by you coming here to talk with me."

"Yeah." Ian ran a hand through his wet hair, "Figured as much, but I also don't want to make a pretty girl cry." He stepped forward cautiously and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "You really are something Sara." Pulling back he sighed, "I just can't."

Sara wanted to be mad at her brother and family but most of all she wanted to hate Ian. But as he smiled sadly at her, Sara knew she didn't hate him. Heading back into the house she shut the door and joined her little brother and Dad at the table.

"Something I should know about?" Her father asked directly, his eyes flashing with paternal power.

Sara shook her head praying that her Mom had a girl so the boys in the house could stop channeling all their protective powers over her. "Nothing I can't handle."


	53. Number Four

**Number Four**

Kid number four, she seriously wondered what had possessed her that three was not enough. Winry felt awkward with the added weight, her body slow and unbalanced. Rubbing a hand over her full stomach she shook her head in disbelief; she would not lay eyes on her feet until their little one came out. Winry had been pregnant three other times but she felt exceptionally robust at the moment. How in the world some women in Resembool gave birth to ten children or more was a mystery.

Exhaling loudly, Winry pouted as she stared down at her body, it wasn't fair.

Her husband Edward stopped nervously tapping his foot against the floor in order to stare in her direction. "What are you pouting about over there?"

Winry frowned, what did he have to be nervous about? She was the one who was about to be poked and prodded! "I don't particularly enjoy having someone's hand up my-"

"Gah!" Edward shook his head, eyes closed. "Pretend I never said anything."

"You don't have to be in here for this." Winry crossed her arms over her chest in defiance; men could be such babies. You would think after having done this three times Ed might have developed a callous to it.

Winry's husband growled under his breath before giving her a long, hard, look. "I want to be here, especially since…Alan was tough on you." His gaze softened. "I want to make sure everything is perfect this time around." He reached out and squeezed her hand, only letting go when the doctor opened the door. "I just don't particularly enjoy watching another dude touch you."

Winry rolled her eyes, "Oh Ed."

Dr. Howard pretended like he didnt hear them as he motioned to his younger female assistant to begin setting up."Mrs. Elric, you are looking well." He nodded in Edwards direction. "Good to see you Mr. Elric. We're heading into the home stretch eh?"

"Thank goodness, if I get any bigger I'm going to pop." Winry remarked sarcastically.

Her doctor chuckled in good humor. "There's nothing unnatural about gaining weight during pregnancy."

Good, Winry thought, its natural to be as big as a house. Someone should probably tell that to her feet because they were in deep protest and were not afraid to voice it.

While the examination itself was a rather brief affair Winry could swear it felt like it was taking a little longer than usual. The young woman felt her heart skip a beat as she watched the doctor's facial expression change. He didn't say anything but she was well aware that he seemed to be taking great caution in his movements, making a few extra notes on her chart. Feeling ripe with anxiety she wrapped her arms protectively over her stomach as he finished his paperwork.

Edward stood up and came to her side, his own expression relaying his same thoughts on the matter.  
"Well?" Edward asked a slight note of hysteria to his voice. "What is it Doc?"

Dr. Howard shook his head looking a little unsure and then bemused as he finally tore his eyes away from his notes. "It's-"

* * *

Eddy's mouth dropped open as he finally processed what his parents had just told him and his siblings. It was not what he had been expecting at all.

"Twins? You're joking right?"

His father laughed looking slightly anxious, but happy. "No joke, there are two heartbeats."

"Wouldn't it be cool if the baby had two hearts? Like some kind of superbaby?" Alan wondered out loud.

Their mother laughed softly, "Sorry Al, if we're lucky we will just have to perfectly normal little babies."

Alan looked a little deflated at the thought. "I know, I guess twins are still pretty cool."

"Yeah." Their father had that look in his eye as he stared at their mother. "It's pretty amazing huh?"

It was such an intimate moment that Eddy almost felt awkward to witness the way they were looking at each other. Despite more maturity on the subject he still felt grossed out at their public display of affection. Then again it suddenly seemed very important that he find someone to look at him that way. A part of him wondered if that someone might one day be Jane.

Then the moment was interrupted as Sara fidgeted next to him and he noticed the expression on her face.

"Twins? Mom, aren't twins more dangerous to deliver?" Her face twisted with worry.

Their Mom spoke in that soothing voice that reminded Eddy of when he was younger. "We're going to be just fine."

Sara didn't say anything else but the look she sent in his direction sent chills down his spine. Both of them were old enough to remember how close they had come to losing their mother.


End file.
